Pacey and Joey: A story of True Love
by coffechick
Summary: Complete The epilogue is posted. What would happen if Joey was pregnant in Season 4. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe Disclaimer: Don't own the show, never will. Summary: What if Joey was pregnant in "Late"  
  
This is the first time that I have ever posted a fanfiction so please let me know what you think. Now on to the story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The story starts right when Pacey calls Joey from his trip. Joey hasn't taken the pregnancy test yet because she is waiting for Pacey to come back. At the Potter B&B the phone rings. A very upset looking Joey walks over to it and answers it "Hello" answers Joey  
  
"Hey whats up? Gretchen said you wanted to talk to me" Pacey answers from a pay phone.  
  
Although she still seems to be upset, her face lights up when she hears his voice. "I missed you, when are you coming back? How's the fishing going?" she replies, avoiding the subject of why she has been trying to talk to him all weekend. This is quite obvious to Pacey but he doesn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, uh listen about that fishing trip, um **. . . long, awkward pause.. ** when I get home we really need to talk. Dougie tells me that were gonna be leaving tomorrow morning so can we meet at the docks around eight-ish?" He hopes that this answer will be good enough, he really wants to tell her the truth, but not over the phone.  
  
"That's fine. I have something I need to talk to you about too, but I um wanted to tell you in person."  
  
"Okay Jo, well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow" He's about to hang up but stops just in time to say one last thing. "Oh and Jo, I really missed you this weekend."  
  
Joey smiles" I did to Pace, you can't imagine how much. Love you"  
  
"Love you to, Jo" With that Pacey hangs up the phone a little bit happier than he was when he called. "What is it about that girl that makes my day brighter?" he thought to himself.  
  
On the other end Joey hangs up, looking more at ease. "Even if I am pregnant, Pacey is a great guy, he's not going to run away and he will support any decision I make"  
  
THE NEXT DAY Pacey is in the car with Doug, on their way back from camping.  
  
"Hey, little Bro what did Joey want to talk to you about? When Gretchen told me about it last night she made it seem like it was pretty important. She's not breaking up with you is she?" Doug asks in his typical tone.  
  
"Doug would you just shut the hell up and leave me alone. Just because you don't have a girlfriend that doesn't mean that no one else can have one." Pacey replies angrily. The possibility that Joey was breaking up with him had haunted him all night. After he got off the phone he was happy, but then he got to thinking about what Joey had said. It was one of the downsides of being in the middle of nowhere with his closet case brother, he had a lot of time to think, and that's what he did. Pacey began to analyze every thing that Joey had said, most importantly the part where she told him she wanted to tell him something in person. It wouldn't be like Joey to break up with him over the phone, and if Gretchen had told her where he actually was this weekend, she would most definitely be breaking up with him.  
  
"Pacey, Pace, PACEY!!!!!" Doug had realized that what he said to his brother had hurt him and was trying to get him to talk. Pacey, however, was deep in thought and didn't realize.  
  
"What now Doug, I'm really not in the mood for another lecture."  
  
"Listen Pace, I didn't mean what I said, you know, about Joey breaking up with you." Doug seems sincere when he says this.  
  
"Yeah whatever, when does the insult come. Don't tell me there's no insult, I know you to well Dougie."  
  
"Listen Pace, you have been acting funny all weekend. Now normally I wouldn't care about your little problems, but I really feel like we bonded this weekend and despite what you might think, I really do care about you." Doug replies sincerely. Pacey realizes that his brother wants to help him and he begins o tell him all his worries that have been plaguing him since the previous night.  
  
At the Potter B&B "Hey Jo, not to pry, but I just want to let you know that I know that you didn't take the test yet. You can't run from this." Bessie says to Joey as she enters the kitchen around 7:00 that morning. (A/Nforgot to say that its Sunday, the day Pacey is coming home) Joey had left the test on her dresser and Bessie saw it the night before.  
  
"I know Bess and I'm not running. I just wanted to wait until Pacey got home to take it, you know, so he could be there for support. Now that I've had time to think about it I have a feeling that was a mistake." Joey replies. She thought all last night about that test and what it meant for her future. All the reassurance she had when she got off the phone with Pacey had vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
"What do you mean Joey, did you tell Pacey about it last night on the phone?" Bessie was getting concerned, if Pacey acted like an ass and left Joey if she was pregnant she was gonna hurt him.  
  
" I don't know Bess, what if Pacey doesn't want this baby, what if he leaves me. Plus I don't want to put anymore pressure on him. And if I am pregnant what if he chooses to stay but then can't take care of the baby. I mean he has a hard enough of a time taking care of himself. So no I didn't tell him on the phone, I thought I should do that in person so that he could be there with me when I took the test, but know I really don't have any idea what's the right thing to do. Am I crazy?"  
  
"Oh Joey, honey, don't worry, your not crazy, I went through the same thing when I thought that I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how Bodie would react, we were going through a tough time in our relationship just like you and Pacey are. Don't worry about how Pacey will feel, he is great with kids. And maybe this baby, if you are pregnant, will be just what Pacey needs to turn his life around. Now why don't you go do something for the day, clear your mind." Bessie says, giving Joey some much needed advice.  
  
"Thanks Bessie, I think that I'll go for a walk." Joey gives her sister a hug and walks out the door.  
  
Back to Pacey and Doug "Listen Little Brother, Joey loves you, I can see it in the way that she looks at you. Its like you're the only person she can see, you look at her like that to. There is no way that she is breaking up with you. And if Gretchen told her about this trip I'm sure that even if she is mad at you, she's gonna want to help you in any way that she can." Doug has heard all of Pacey's fears and is trying to reassure him that Joey will not break up with him. This seems to have worked because Pacey is a little less tense.  
  
"Thanks Doug" Pacey replies, genuinely touched at what his normally insulting brother said to him.  
  
The rest of the ride is in silence and about an hour later they arrive home. Pacey decides to do his homework for a change while he waits for eight o'clock  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the next chapter: Pacey and Joey meet Joey tells Pacey that she thinks she might be pregnant How will Pacey react  
  
Let me know what you think of this story. Please review!!!!!!! 


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2 Waiting Rating: PG-13 just to be safe Disclaimer: Don't own the show, never will. Summary: What if Joey was pregnant in "Late" Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me!!! This is the first time that I have ever posted a fanfiction so please let me know what you think. Oh and I want to dedicate this story to one of my best friends, Annie. This is to prove to you that it's Pacey/Joey together forever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In case anyone is wondering the story is starting on a Saturday night In the last chapter: Pacey and Joey talked on the phone and decide to meet at the docks the next day at 8 Joey talks to Bessie about how Pacey will react if she is pregnant Pacey worries that Joey is breaking up with him and talks to Doug about this  
  
Sunday Night 7:00 Pacey glances at the clock yet again to see that despite his felling that an hour has gone by since he last checked it only has been a few mere minutes. "Damn" he muttered to himself "This clock must be broken" He returned to his work only to find himself peeking at the clock again less than a minute later. "This is never gonna work. I can't concentrate. I should just give up now." With that he closed his books and put them away. Just as he was standing up to get a drink of water, Gretchen came in through the door. This is the first that they have seen each other since Pacey left for the trip with Doug.  
  
"Hey Pace, uh did you get a chance to talk to Joey yet?" Gretchen asked. She really hoped that these two wouldn't continue with all this lying that she had gotten so used too. It would really ruin their relationship.  
  
"No, actually I'm supposed to meet her at the docks in 45 minutes" Pacey replies as he checks his watch. "She said that she wanted to talk to me about something. Do you have any idea what that is?"  
  
"Listen Pace, I told Joey something yesterday and I'm going to tell you the same thing right know. I am sick of all the lies that are going on, you can't possibly have a healthy relationship with all these lies. That's why I told her that you were really on a camping trip with Doug while he tried to straighten you out." Gretchen replies, gracefully avoiding the fact that she knows what Joey wants to talk to Pacey about.  
  
"Well I kind of figured that you told her" Pacey doesn't seem upset by this news.  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"No Gretchen I'm not mad, I was going to tell her anyway but we left so quickly that I didn't have a chance to and it didn't seem like something to tell her over the phone. Now do you know what it is exactly that my girlfriend has to tell me?" Pacey asks.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you, that's not my place" Gretchen replies as she pushes Pacey towards the door. " Now here take the keys to my truck and go meet your girlfriend, you two have a lot to talk about." She hands Pacey her keys and his coat while still leading him to the door.  
  
"But Gretchen, what about not.."Pacey is cut off. "Bye Pacey" Gretchen yells to him as she slams the door shut. "not supporting our lies." These last words can barely be heard over the music that Gretchen has turned up loudly.  
  
With that Pacey gets in the truck and begins to drive to the docks. It is only 7:20 and he knows he will be early but he figures that will give him some time to think before Joey gets there.  
  
At the docks  
  
Joey is sitting at the end of the docks. She has been there since 6:30. She had to get out of the B&B, a family with two infants (their twins) had just arrived for a weeklong stay and the constant presence of babies on the house was making Joey extremely upset. Finally Bessie had told her sister that, while she sympathized with her and realized that these babies were upsetting to someone who might be pregnant, these people were how the B&B stayed in business and Joey was starting to scare them. Joey decided that I would be best if she left for the docks, even f it meant that she would be extremely early to meet Pacey.  
  
"I really hope he gets here soon" Joey thinks to herself while looking up to see if there is any sight of her boyfriend. Just then she sees someone walking down the docks slowly, it was Paecy. "Oh God, this is it, I'm is going to tell him in just a few minutes that he might be a father."  
  
Pacey walks down the docks and is surprised to see Joey already there. He is still extremely nervous, despite his talk with Doug. Just then Joey looks up and their eyes meet. In that moment Pacey knew that everything was going to be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry I know this is more of a filler chapter but I wanted the talk between Pacey and Joey to be a separate chapter.  
  
Please review, my e-mail is danceprincess952@aol.com 


	3. Are you Upset?

Chapter 3 Are you Upset? Disclaimer: Don't own the show, never will. Summary: What if Joey was pregnant in "Late" Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me!!! This is the first time that I have ever posted a fanfiction so please let me know what you think. Oh and I want to dedicate this story to one of my best friends, Annie. This is to prove to you that it's Pacey/Joey together forever ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Last Chapter Gretchen tells Pacey that she told Joey about his trip Pacey and Joey arrive at the docks but have not spoken yet.  
  
On to the story: "Hey you, I missed you" Joey says when Pacey gets close enough that he can hear here.  
  
"I missed you to Jo" Pacey says as he wraps Joey up in a big hug.  
  
They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes just enjoying one another's company. Neither want to say anything that will ruin the moment but they know that they can't sit there forever.  
  
"So did you catch any fish?" Joey asks  
  
"Listen Jo, I wanted to tell you on the phone last night but I thought it would be better to tell you in person. And anyway I know that you know where I really was and why I was there. Gretchen told me." Pacey replies, although he is kind of loud Joey can tell he is angry, he is more upset about how she will react.  
  
"Yeah I do know, but I want to know why?" she is cut off by Pacey  
  
"You were all cutting that day, all the seniors except for Drue and me. Drue approached me and suggested skipping even though we couldn't. Me being the idiot that I am agreed and we went to a bar. After a while we started drinking more and more and before I knew it we were wasted. Not long after that the cops were called and Deputy Dougie was there berating me as usual. I really don't know why I did it, except that it was a way to forget al my troubles for a little while." Pacey replies.  
  
"Oh Pace, I'm sorry you feel that way. But, um, that wasn't what I meant by why? I was going to say why didn't you tell me all of this before. I need to know that you feel like you can trust me." Joey says to Pacey.  
  
"Jo, of course I can trust you. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did. But I didn't have time. Dougie gave me about 30 minutes to pack and I really wanted to tell you when we would have time to talk about it, not as I was running out the door. And please don't ever worry about me not trusting you, sometimes I feel like I can trust you more than I can trust myself." Pacey is being completely honest know. "Know what is it that you had to tell me? It seemed pretty important."  
  
"It is, it's very important, and that's why I had to tell you in person. Do you remember what you said to me the other day?" Joey is growing more tense with every word she speaks.  
  
"You're gonna have to refresh my memory here Jo, because I'm sure I have said quite a bit to you in the past couple of days." Pacey sarcastically replies.  
  
"We were in my room lying on the bed, Bessie was gone, and we were watching Alexander. He was laying on top of you fast asleep and you said "I could see this, you and me, a real family" Then you told me that you were going to go to college wherever I went. You had said it before, after Jen's non- birthday party, but this time the way you said it, I knew that no matter what happened you would be there for me. I went to kiss you but you were asleep, I kissed you anyway and you woke up a little bit. You said "I love you Jo, lets spend the rest of our lives together." Joey ends her little speech with a kiss on Pacey's lips, it is a kiss that soon deepens as so many of theirs often do.  
  
"Of course I remember that Jo, I remember it and I meant every word of it." Pacey replies in between kisses. "But what does that have to do with what you had to tell me."  
  
"Well I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a case of short-term memory because I need you to remember something else. That night about two weeks ago, I came over to your house to study. . ." Joey begins  
  
*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~* Joey is arriving at Pacey and Gretchen's house on a Thursday night to study for a test they have that following Monday. Gretchen is supposed to be home all night.  
  
"Hey Gretchen, what's the rush, I thought that you had the night off?" Joey asks when she sees Gretchen rummaging frantically in her purse as she stands on the porch.  
  
"So did I, actually I damn sure that I had the night off but you try telling that to a woman who is a week overdue. Gail just called and told me that she needed me at the restaurant, you know for the Thursday night rush." Gretchen replies as she rushes to the truck, as she has just found her keys.  
  
"Oh, so do you think that you will be gone most of the night." Joey is pretty happy about this new turn of events, she had been trying to get some "alone time" with Pacey and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Yeah, probably, but I got to go know before Gail calls again wondering where I am. Bye Joey" Gretchen yells out as she backs out of the driveway and heads towards the Leery's restaurant. Cut to Joey and Pacey studying on the couch about an hour later, actually their not really studying, its more like their making out with their books open on the table. They have been like this basically since Joey came into the house. Suddenly Pacey stops, Joey looks extremely disappointed.  
  
"Jo we really have to stop this." Pacey replies out of breath.  
  
"Why" Joey pouts, equally out of breath.  
  
"Because if we don't stop know I won't be able to later. And while that may not seem like a bad thing right know, I just checked to see how many more condoms we have and I'm out." Pacey says while backing away from his girlfriend. "Wait, why are you smiling, I just told you that we can't do it?"  
  
" Well I went to the clinic about a month ago and got birth control" Joey replies as she gets closer and closer to Pacey, stopping only once she is almost on top of him. "So that means that we can do it all we want."  
  
Pacey smiles and they move into his bedroom.  
*~*~*~*~End Flash Back*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah I definitely remember that, how could I forgot it, even an Alzheimer's patient wouldn't be able to." Pacey answers when Joey stops talking. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know that you had to be on the pill for at least a month before it started to work properly" At this point Joey is near tears and Pacey is beginning to get a look of dread on his face.  
  
"Jo, what are you trying to tell me?" Pacey asks nervously  
  
"I'm late, a whole week, that's not normal even for me. I'm not what it means because I haven't taken the test yet, I wanted to wait until you got home." Joey barely is able to finish saying all of this because she is crying so hard. Pacey is silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Pace please say something. If you're going to lave me just let me know now" Joey pleads.  
  
"What, no of course I'm not going to leave you. I was just thinking that I might be a father." Pacey says, this last part with a smile.  
  
"You mean your not upset" Joey is surprised and relieved.  
  
"Of course I'm not Jo, I'm a little shocked and I need some time for it to process but I'm not angry or upset. I love you Jo, and even though, if you are pregnant, it will make our lives a bit more difficult I'm gonna stick with you." With Pacey picks her up in a giant hug and then carries her to the truck. "Now do you have that test with you?" Pacey asks. "Yeah, its in my bag" Joey replies, relieved by Pace's response to the news.  
  
"Okay, then we are going to go back to my house and you can take that test." Pacey says lovingly to Joey as he carries her off to the truck. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry if this chapter was kind of long. In the next chapter Joey will take the test. Please review 


	4. What do you think of Carter

Chapter 4 What do you think of Carter  
  
Summary: What if Joey was pregnant in Late  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe Disclaimer: If I owned it, Pacey and Joey would have stayed together, not broken up in season 4 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the last chapter Pacey and Joey tell each other about what has been going on Pacey is very happy that he might be a father  
  
At the beach house Tension is present the moment you walk in the house, a nervous Pacey sits outside the bathroom. He is talking to Joey through the door. "Hey Jo, are you okay, is the test done yet?" Pacey asks anxiously, he really wanted to be with Joey when she sees the result but he does not say this. He is afraid that she doesn't want him there.  
  
"No Pace, the test isn't done, I still haven't taken it." It is obvious that Joey is crying although she is trying to hide it. She really needs Pacey to be with her, right next to her but she was worried that he didn't want to be. She wasn't offended or anything, she realized how great he was being about all of this and figured maybe he wanted some space.  
  
"Jo what's the matter, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Pacey walks into the bathroom, not really caring anymore if she doesn't want him there.  
  
"Nothing, its just" Joey is trying to compose herself but she soon gives up and breaks down, sobbing. Pacey wraps her up in a hug. "Its just, Pace I really need you know, especially right know while I take the test. I'm really scared and you always know how to comfort me."  
  
"Oh Jo, why didn't you tell me this. I didn't come in because I thought that you didn't want me in there. Why didn't you tell me this?" Pacey replies growing more and more confused by Joey's sudden laughter. "What, what's so funny?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you didn't want to see me take the test, maybe you needed some space." Joey says this in between fits of laughter, which has now caught on to Pacey.  
  
"Potter, we really need to work on this communication thing." a relieved Pacey whispers with a smile on his face. "Now come on, lets' take this test."  
  
5 minutes later Ding "That was the timer Jo" Pacey says to Joey, who is sitting on Pacey's lap while they wait. "I know Pace, I might be pregnant but I'm not stupid. I just don't know if I want to check yet." Joey replies while anxiously chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Well were gonna have to check it sooner or later, we might as well now." Pacey says as he lifts Joey of his lap and goes to get the tests, which is on the counter. He looks at it but despite her hardest attempts, Joey is unable to guess what the test says, even though she has a pretty good feeling of what it says, she wishes that Pacey would give some hint. "Damn, figures I have to get the boyfriend with the best poker face on the Cape." Joey curses to herself.  
  
By now Pacey is back at the table standing in front of Joey with the test in his left hand. "What does it say Pacey? Please don't make me wait any longer." Joey pleads, using her best puppy face.  
  
Pacey leans down and kisses Joey. Without returning to standing, Pacey whispers "What do you think of Carter if it's a boy?" Pacey has a look of pure joy on his face as he says this.  
  
Joey is more thrilled than she thought she could ever be. "Am I pregnant Pace?"  
  
"Yeah, yes you are, I'm gonna be a father Jo!" Pacey is almost shouting these words.  
  
"So you definitely want to keep the baby?" Joey asks, just to make sure that they are both on the same page.  
  
"Are you kidding me, of course I do, don't you. This baby is going to be a physical symbol of how much we love each other." Pacey seems to be getting worried that Joey doesn't want the baby.  
  
"I want the baby to. I always thought that any teen that got pregnant was going to lead a terrible life, but know I realize that's not true. Getting pregnant might be considered a mistake, but if that's the case, I hope all my mistakes that I make are as smart as this one. I know that sounds kind of odd and I don't really know if it came out right, but" Joey is about to keep rambling on but Pacey cuts her off.  
  
"Jo, I understand exactly what you are saying because I feel the same way. I love you so much I can't even put it into words." Pacey whispers into Joey's ear. "Now, do you want to go back to the B&B or do you want to stay here for the night."  
  
"Are you kidding me? After all that we have been through in the past couple of days, I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms." Joey says, interrupted often by yawns.  
  
"Well it seems like you're about to fall asleep now. Come on. Lets go to bed."  
  
With that Joey and Pacey walk off to the bedroom. They don't go right to sleep, they stay up for a while talking about nothing, falling more and more in love with each passing minute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's it for this chapter Please review, I really love suggestions In the next chapter A doctor's appointment Lots of Pacey being sweet and overprotective 


	5. Eat your Veggies

Chapter 5 Eat Your Veggies Summary: What if Joey was pregnant in Late Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will. Rating: PG-13 just to be safe, its mostly fluff Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I hope you like the chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ In the last chapter Joey takes the test and finds out that she is pregnant  
  
A week after the previous chapter It's a Saturday and Pacey is at the bookstore. He was supposed to meet Joey in 45 minutes so that they could go to the doctor, it was their first appointment, just to basically confirm the pregnancy. Without realizing it Pacey had wandered over to the aisle that had books on parenting and began browsing. He knew that most of these books would be worthless, he didn't even know why he was looking. He was skimming through a book on baby names when he felt something. "She's her" he thought to himself. He didn't know how it was possible, but every time Joey entered a room, no matter what the size or how far apart they were, he knew. He couldn't explain although he had tried to many times. The only thing he had come up with was that this was obviously some cosmic sign, the universe's way of telling them that they were meant to be.  
  
As Pacey was thinking all this Joey was wandering through the books with no particular destination in mind. She had some time to kill before she had to meet Pacey and the bookstore was right across from their meeting place so she decided to go in. Mysteriously, Joey to found her way unintentionally to the parenting aisle. That was when she saw him. She had a feeling that he was in there when she first entered the store, but she shook it off, thinking it was just the pregnancy. "Of course it wasn't the pregnancy" she thought to herself "Even when my hormones aren't being thrown out of whack I always know when he is around. It's like this magnetic attraction that we have, it connects in a way that I have never felt before." Joey stopped right before Pacey could see her, she wanted to check out what he was reading.  
  
"Hey Jo" Pacey says. He had known that she was watching him, he was watching her as well.  
  
"Hey Pace, how long did you know that I was there?" Joey questions, even though she already knows the answer.  
  
"Since you walked in the door. Hey I was reading this book of baby names, since when is Macon a name, it sounds more like a breakfast food." Pacey asks.  
  
"I think we'll have to try some other names, you're right Macon sounds like Bacon, the poor kid would be teased for his life." Joey replies. She doesn't mention that Pacey isn't the most normal name either because she knew that would only start him calling her Josephine. "But enough name talk, we have a doctors appointment to get to. Come on, let's go."  
  
Together they walk to the OB/GYN office.  
  
"Josephine Potter, you can follow the nurse." An older receptionist calls out. Pacey and Joey had arrived about ten minutes before and spent the time they had to wait talking.  
  
"Okay, come on Pace." Joey calls out. She had already told Pacey that she wanted him with her every step of the way, doctor's appointments included. Pacey wasn't complaining though, he loved to be a part of something so major.  
  
In the doctor's office "Hello Josephine, I'm Dr. Morano." A friendly woman says as she walks into the examining room. She appears to be in her mid- thirties Joey thinks.  
  
"Hi Dr. Morano, it's Joey actually. Nice to meet you. This is Pacey Witter, my boyfriend." Joey smiles as she says this. She really likes this woman and thinks that she will make an excellent doctor.  
  
"Well Joey, it says here that you think you are pregnant. Is that correct?" Dr. Morano asks.  
  
"Um, yeah, that's right. I took a home test and it came out positive, but we just wanted to make sure." Joey replies, glad that the doctor did not say anything about their age.  
  
"Well that's always a good idea. Let me tell you what we are going to do. You'll take the test and we will get the results today, it will probably take 10 minutes. Then if they are positive we'll take a sonogram. Now if you are pregnant the baby will be very young, so you won't see much, you won't even be able to tell the gender, that is assuming you want to know. Then the nurse will give you some information on what to expect during your pregnancy and then you can schedule your next appointment and be on your way. Now, let's get started." Dr. Morano begins to walk out the door. "Oh and just to make sure, Pacey, you are the father?"  
  
"Yes, I am" Pacey proudly answers. It is apparent to everyone in the room that Pacey could not be more thrilled about being called "the father."  
  
15 Minutes later Dr. Morano walks back into the room where Pacey and joey nervously await her return.  
  
"Well Joey, congratulations, your pregnant!" the doctor says with a half smile on her face. She is not sure whether this news will bring joy or tears. She also hoped that Joey would choose to follow through with the pregnancy. She had dealt a lot with teen pregnancy and in her experience more teens opted for abortion than for continuing the pregnancy.  
  
The couple did not say anything, they didn't have to. The smiles on their faces spoke for themselves. The doctor knew she did not have to worry about dealing with another abortion in this case.  
  
In the sonogram room "Now Joey, this might be a little cold, but it won't hurt." The doctor instructs Joey as she applies the gel to her stomach.  
  
As the doctor begins to roll the camera things over Joey's stomach, Joey instinctively reaches for Pacey's hand. Just then the image comes up on the screen.  
  
After searching for a moment Dr. Morano points something out on the screen. "Look right there, that's your baby."  
  
Joey looks up at Pacey and sees that he has tears in his eyes. "He is going to make a great Dad."  
  
Back at the B&B "Here you go Joey, dinner is served." Pacay says as he walks over to the table. Joey's plate is overflowing with vegetables and pasta.  
  
"Pacey I really don't need that much food. What did you do, cook enough for a small army." Joey questions.  
  
"No, I was reading in one of those pregnancy books that your going to need a lot more food, especially things like fruits and veggies and grains because it's good for the baby." Pacey says in the most sincere voice. He knew that there was too much food there for one person, but he was just trying to make sure that Joey was healthy.  
  
"Oh Pace that's so sweet. Come here." Joey pulls him down for a lingering kiss. "Now let's eat." They finish their meal about half an hour later. Joey surprisingly finished most of her plate of food. She begins to get up to clear her plate when she is stopped by Pacey. "Come on Pace, we have to clear the table"  
  
"No, we don't, I will clear the table. You look really tired." Pacey says  
  
"I'm really not tired" Joey makes vain protests.  
  
"Jo you yawned through most of the meal. Now you sit here while I do the dishes then we can go lay down in your room for a little while before I have to go home." Pacey says to Joey who is no longer protesting. She really was tired.  
  
"Fine, I'll go along with your plan except for one part. You're not going home because you are spending the night. We have some stuff to talk about. Most importantly, the fact that we have to tell everyone." Joey states. The real reason that she wants him to stay is because it is getting harder with each passing night to fall asleep when she wasn't with him.  
  
"Okay Jo, let's go to bed. I'm all done with the dishes." Pacey says as he picks up Joey, who is to tired to protest, and begins to walk to her bedroom.  
  
In Joey's room Pacey and Joey are under the covers. Joey is snuggling into Pacey's chest, who has his arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend. "We have to tell people sooner or later Pace. Their going to start to suspect when my morning sickness really kicks in, which Bessie tells me should happen around the second month. Her and Gretchen are the only one's who know so far." Joey tells Pacey.  
  
"Are you going to tell him." Pacey asks. They both know who he is talking about.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I, he's our friend." Joey tells him, rather offended that he would think she would hide something like this from one of their best friends.  
  
"I didn't expect you not to, I just think that he should be first on our list, you know, so he doesn't her it from some one else." Pacey isn't worried that Joey still has feelings for Dawson. He knows that she will always love him, but in the best friend way. He actually feels bad for the guy.  
  
"That's a good idea Pace, Let's tell everyone tomorrow." Joey says, interrupted by a yawn. She is barely awake, it's been a long day and she is exhausted.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Jo." His words are lost, Joey has already fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the next chapter Pacey and Joey tell everyone How will Dawson react? Joey plans something for Pacey  
  
Hoped you like this chapter. Please review, it really helps. Oh I got the name Macon from How To Deal, which I just saw last night. 


	6. How to Tell Them

Chapter 6 How to Tell Them Disclaimer: I still don't own it Rating: PG-13 Summary: Joey gets pregnant  
  
Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, especially those who had good things to say. I don't mind criticism but please make it helpful. And for that anonymous reviewer, **you know who I'm talking about** if you don't like my story don't read anymore of it and please don't post the same review so many times. Well that's all. On to the story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the last chapter: Pacey and Joey go to the doctor who confirms that they are going to have a baby They decide to tell everyone the next day  
  
The next day Joey wakes up to coldness that she only feels when she does not spend the night in Pacey's arms. Normally she is used to this but on this particular morning she was surprised because she had slept at the beach house with Pacey that night. She starts to sit up when she hears Pacey whistling as he makes his way back to his bedroom. She also smells delicious french toast. Pacey gets to the doorway and starts to call out good morning when Joey bolts past him. He puts the tray of breakfast down and follows her to the bathroom.  
  
"Jo, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Pacey asks. He is very worried about Joey because he can tell that she is vomiting.  
  
"Yeah Pace, come on in." Joey was fine until she smelt that damn French toast, all of a sudden the smell got overpowering and she was hit with a wave of nausea.  
  
Pacey walks in to see his girlfriend throwing up in the toilet. "Hey, are you okay? Do you have the flu or something, maybe you should stay home from school today?"  
  
A minute later Joey stands up, feeling better but not knowing how long that will last. "It's not the flu, I think that was the morning sickness. I should be fine for school but what time is it?"  
  
Pacey checks his watch, "it's a little after six, I got up early so that we could have breakfast in bed, but that didn't go exactly as planned."  
  
"Sorry about that Pace, it was the smell of the French toast." Joey interrupts.  
  
"It's okay, not like you can control it anyway. But, um, last night didn't you say that Bessie told you the morning sickness came in the second month?" Pacey asks.  
  
"I guess for her it did. But I feel much better know so lets go get ready for school." Joey says as she rinses her face and mouth.  
  
They get ready for school without a problem and are soon on their way.  
  
Walking to school Pacey is holding Joey's hand and they are almost at school. "Are you sure you want to tell everyone today?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be better to tell them know before someone else does. I mean this is Capeside after all, secrets don't last" Joey says as they walk into the school. "Let's tell them at lunch."  
  
The day seemed to go by in slow motion while Joey and Pacey waited for lunch to come. It was apparent in all of their classes that they were distracted but the teachers just shrugged it off, assuming that it was just the typical end of year attitude.  
  
Finally the bell rang and it was time for their lunch. Pacey and Joey sat down at their regular table and waited for everyone else to come. When their whole group was at the table Pacey started to talk. "Hey guys, Joey and I have something that we have to tell you."  
  
"What is it Pacey." Jen hoped that someone would tell her what was going on because over the past couple of days she had noticed her two friends getting more and more preoccupied and distant.  
  
"Well, geez this is really hard to say the right way." Pacey didn't think that it would be easy but know he realized just how difficult it would be.  
  
"Come on Pacey just tell us already, we don't have all day." Dawson did not like the sound of this and he wanted to get it over with. He figured that the two were going to announce that they were most definitely going to college together and even going to live together. He was really getting pissed off now. He had been a little upset when their romance began but he thought they would break up within two months. Now it was almost a year and the one thing he had hoped on to tear them apart, college seemed to not even be a problem for them.  
  
All of a sudden Joey speaks up, breaking the tension and the silence. " We are going to have a baby." She had thought it was quiet before she made her announcement, now you could even hear a pin drop at their table.  
  
Jen was the first to speak. "Congratulations you two, if there's anything that I can do to help you, let me know."  
  
"The same goes for me" Jack said.  
  
Dawson didn't say anything, instead he stormed out of the cafeteria. Joey didn't know what to do. She was afraid that Pacey would be mad at her if she followed after him, but she had to do something. Pacey squeezed her hand, "Go talk to him Jo, he's going to need a friend now."  
  
Outside "Hey" Joey says when she sees Dawson.  
  
"What, do you want to hurt me some more." Dawson asks  
  
"Dawson, I never wanted to hurt you. That was the opposite of what I wanted. We told you now so that you wouldn't find out from someone else. I'm sorry that you are so upset, but I'm not at all regretful about what is happening." Joey says while sitting down next to Dawson.  
  
"Listen Joey, I really don't want to be around you right now. I don't think I can handle that." Dawson says near tears.  
  
Joey is visibly upset by this. "Listen Dawson, right now I need all the support I can get from my family and friends. I thought you were one of them, but I guess not." With that Joey walks away.  
  
Later that day "Jo, we really don't have to do this, can't we just send them a postcard in 9 months and tell them they're grandparents?" Pacey asks. They are outside his parent's house. Everyone else has been told that needs to be, including Doug, the Leery's, and Grams, all of whom had given the couple their blessings. The only people to tell, besides Joey's father, were Pacey's parents.  
  
"I know that you don't want to do this and after your birthday I can understand why, but we have to tell them. And I promise I won't let go of your hand the whole time we are in there. Remember I love you." Joey doesn't really want to tell them either but she knows that they will eventually have to.  
  
"Okay then, lets get this over with." Pacey says as he rings the doorbell.  
  
A few moments later the door opens. "Oh hello Pacey. Why don't you and Janet come in?  
  
Before he can correct her, Joey stops him. "Will it really do any good?"  
  
"Now what brings you around" Mrs. Witter asks, surprised at this visit.  
  
"He probably needs something. Is that what it is son, did you make another mistake and need us to bail you out?" Mr. Witter asks.  
  
Joey squeezes Pacey's hand to get him to calm down. "No, Pop actually we had something to tell you."  
  
"Well go on tell us then, we don't got all day." Mr. Witter is not drunk, for a change.  
  
Pacey seems to be unable to speak, he is trying yet again to find the right words to say. Joey is about to tell them when Pacey starts. "Well as you know Joey and I have been going out for almost a year now and we are madly in love with each other." Joey smiles at this, gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, and moves closer to him on the couch. "Well certain things have recently come up which are going to change our lives. We realize that this is something that should not be taken lightly and we don't plan on doing so. I don't really care for your blessing but we figured we had to tell you." Pacey finishes and waits for his parents to say something. "Aren't you two going to say anything, you're not even going to yell at me?"  
  
"Well that all depends son, maybe you should tell us what the hell it is that you were rambling about." In his hurry to get out what he had to say while preventing any interruptions or lectures Pacey had forgotten to tell them what he was talking about.  
  
"I was trying to tell you that Joey is pregnant, I'm going to be a father." Pacey says, waiting for this to be over. "Well that's just great son, now we have another kid who can't control his hormones and caused yet another mistake. The question is what are you going to do about it because you are most definitely not staying with this trailer trash. It was bad enough that you were dating her, now you knocked her up. Is it really your goal to shame this family's name?" Mr. Witter is on a role now. "Well at least she doesn't seem to be all that far along in the pregnancy, there is still time to stop this mistake.  
  
By now Joey is extremely upset, but she is trying to hold back her tears. Pacey has given up the calm attitude he had when they arrived. "Do not talk about the girl that I love that way. You have no right to. If anyone is disgracing the family name it's you. Maybe to the town you seem like an all around good guy, but at home you are not. I've hated you since I can remember. I didn't even want to tell you this, not because I was ashamed but because I knew this is how you would react. But I'm glad I did because after tonight I never want to have any contact with you. I am going to be a better father than you ever were because we are keeping this baby. Oh and by the way Mom, it's Joey." Pacey screams. He and Joey quickly get up and walk out the door.  
  
Outside Joey is freely crying as Pacey holds her. A few minutes later Mrs. Witter quietly comes outside. Pacey sees her. "What Mom, did Pop forget to say something and you came out here to tell us."  
  
"No Pacey, I wanted to say that everything that your father said in there was his opinion only. I want to congratulate you two. While I do not approve of the act that got you in this predicament, I am so proud of the maturity you are handling it with. And Joey, I may not always remember your name, but I always knew that you were the love of Pacey's life and that you two have my blessing. I also would like to help you in anyway that I can." Mrs. Witter says. It is honest and she really means it, both Pacey and Joey can tell.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Witter it means so much to us." Joey hugs her and Pacey does the same.  
  
Mrs. Witter walks back into the house and leaves Pacey and Joey outside.  
  
"Joey, none of that stuff in there that he said was true." Pacey starts to say but is interrupted.  
  
"Pacey, you don't have to say any of this to me. I know that you love me and you don't see me like that. Now lets not talk about this anymore, he'll come around eventually." Joey says, grabbing Pacey's hand and walking towards the B&B. "Would you mind staying the night?"  
  
"Of course Jo, anything for you." Pacey replies.  
  
They arrive at the B&B a few minutes later. After telling Bessie about the events of the day and saying goodnight, they got ready for bed.  
  
In bed "Hey Potter, is this going to become the routine, one of us spending the night at the others? Because I got to tell you, I could really get used to it." Pacey asks.  
  
"I would really like that Pace, just as long as you promise me one thing." Joey says through a yawn.  
  
She grabs Pacey's face and kisses him for a few minutes. When she breaks away she says "Promise me you won't make anymore French toast."  
  
With that she begins to kiss him again and they spend the rest of the evening kissing and cuddling. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry it's so long. Let me know what you thought of it. Please review. I should have the next chapter up by Monday because I have a party to go to tomorrow. 


	7. Sisters Secrets, and Invitations

Chapter 7  
  
Sisters, Secrets, and Invitations  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
I am definitely going to have her tell them, I just wanted to have something else happen first and that's coming up in Chapter 8 hopefully plus the last chapter was really long.  
  
This chapter has to do with the prom even though the next chapter will be the prom. I really don't know how much time occurred between "Late" and "Promicide" so I'm just kind of guessing.  
  
Please review, I live for it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey is a little over two months pregnant. Her and Pacey have been staying at the Beach house most nights, she hates to be apart from him. The prom is in two weeks. While she doesn't expect to be going, after all prom expenses can get to be a lot and they need to be saving all the money that they can with the baby on the way, she really wishes that she could. It was kind of like your wedding day, as a girl she had always fantasized what her senior prom would be like.  
  
"That'll be $10.45" Joey is shook out of her daydream by the voice of the cashier at the grocery store, Bessie had asked her to go and get some things for dinner. Joey pays the bill and leaves the store. On her way out she is thinking about Pacey once again. "I wish that I could do something for him, to show him how much he means to me, something that would be exclusive to our relationship." Stuck in her thoughts, Joey searches the bulletin board outside the supermarket, looking for jobs that might pay more than her witnessing position. All of a sudden, a very discreet add catches her eye. "This is perfect." She thinks to herself, taking the whole flyer to make sure that no one else will get there before she does.  
  
At screenplay Pacey is caught up in his own little world, thinking once again about Joey. "God that girl is amazing. I wish we had the money to go to prom, but I think that what I have planned will be even better. Plus who wants to be stuck on a boat with a bunch of people that don't like us and are going to talk about us?" Pacey is so preoccupied that he doesn't notice Dawson who has walked in and is shocked to see him there.  
  
"Pacey, I thought you had to quit because you were failing school?" Dawson asks, with more hate in his voice than Pacey thought was possible.  
  
"I did, but Joey helped me get my grades up and know with the extra expenses that we are gonna have, I kind of needed a job. So I asked Jason (A/N just making up a name) if I could have my job back and he said sure. I started today." Pacey replies. "But since you're here I guess that means my shift is over so I can leave. With that Pacey walks out of the video store. Instead of going home he turns the other direction. After a few minutes he enters another store and begins to look around. He thought this was going to be really hard, but as soon as he sees it, he knew it was perfect. "That's it, that's the one. She'll love it."  
  
"Can I help you Sir?" An older salesman asks.  
  
"Yes, I would like to take this one." Pacey replies, pointing to the object.  
  
Later that Night at the B&B  
  
Joey is sitting on the couch trying to study but she is unable to concentrate and for once it isn't because she is thinking of her boyfriend. Bessie notices this and comes over to talk.  
  
"So, Jo do you want to tell me what's bothering you? Did you and Pacey have a fight?" Bessie is concerned.  
  
"No Bess, we didn't have a fight and for once he isn't the reason I can't concentrate. I was just wondering, how did you do it?" Joey asks.  
  
"Do what Jo?" Bessie isn't really sure what her sister is talking about.  
  
"You raised me and a newborn, while running a business when you were just a little bit older than me. Bessie you were so strong." **sniff** "I really wish Mom were here." Joey is crying now.  
  
Bessie pulls her sister into a hug, "Oh Joey you are just as strong as me, if not stronger. You're going to get through this. I have watched you transform from a scrawny little tomboy into the wonderful, bright, strong woman that you are today, especially over this past year, you have grown up so much. And as for the part of missing Mom, I miss her too. When I found out that I was pregnant the first thing that I though of was that Mom was going to be there to help me get through it. But then I realized that she was there, in the form of my friends who loved me and most importantly, my little sister who always helped me." Bessie is crying now to. This brought back so many memories of when she was pregnant. She was so glad that Joey had her to lean on.  
  
"Thanks Bess, I'm going to go visit Dad sometime during the summer. I think that he should know." Joey says. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell him or not but she realized that she wanted this baby to know its grandpa and more importantly she wanted to become reconnected with her Dad.  
  
"You know what really helped me get through my pregnancy?" Bessie asks.  
  
"What's that." Joey really isn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Well other than lots of ice cream" Bessie starts to say with a smile, " One day I went to the cemetery, to Mom's grave, and I talked to her, almost like she was there. It was kind of like when we were little and we would get home from school and we would race each other to tell Mom about our day. Only instead of my day I told her about the last couple of years. It really helped to get it all out there, ya know?"  
  
"Thanks Bess, I love you." Joey gets up and walks towards the door. " I think that I'm going to wait outside for Pacey, he should be here any minute."  
  
Later that night at the Beach house Pacey and Joey are on the couch, making out. After a few minutes Pacey breaks the kiss.  
  
"So, about prom, I think we both know that it's to expensive, but I was thinking, maybe we could hold our own prom. I thought we could go down to the docks, you know where this relationship started, have a picnic, and dance a little." Pacey says, hoping that she likes his idea; it had taken him a while to figure out what they should do about Prom.  
  
"Pacey, you're amazing, that's the perfect idea." Joey says with a kiss.  
  
"It won't be much" Pacey is suddenly cut off by Joey.  
  
"As long as you and I are there, that's all that matters. I was trying to think of what we could do to, I had no luck though." Joey is delighted that she's going to go to a prom after all.  
  
They begin to kiss again. A few minutes later Gretchen walks in the door. "Oh, come on you two." She jokes, this is something that she has gotten used to.  
  
Joey gets up, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She sensed that Gretchen wanted to talk to talk to Pacey.  
  
Once Joey is out of the room, Gretchen begins to talk. "So have you two thought about what you are going to do next year, is Joey going to take the year off from college."  
  
"No, actually she's going to Worthington as planned, actually she is able to reapply for financial aide and some scholarships now that she is pregnant. We're both going to move down to Boston and get a cheap apartment. We also both plan on getting some jobs." Pacey says.  
  
"Well what about you, do you have any plans of going to school?" Gretchen asks.  
  
"Actually, I just got a letter from Boston University and Boston Community College today. I applied late." Pacey was hoping that his sister wouldn't tell Joey, he wanted to add this to his surprise that he had for her on their prom night.  
  
"Wow Pacey that's great. I am so proud of you. I know that you probably didn't open them yet, but I just wanted to tell you that whatever happens I support you, one hundred percent. I know that sometimes you feel like shit, but you are a wonderful man and I am so proud of all that you have accomplished." Gretchen says sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Gretchen, but it wasn't my doing at all, it was Joey, she saved me from complete destruction, I love her so much." Pacey is smiling just thinking about his girlfriend.  
  
"So are you going to the prom?" Gretchen asks knowing that it will be pretty expensive.  
  
"Yes and no. We're going but not to the one for school, it's going to be our own, on the docks. That way we can save some money." Pacey says. "I'm going to tell her then about the college letters and we can open them together. So do you think that maybe once you can keep a secret?" Pacey jokes.  
  
"Yeah Pace, I think that I can do that. Now before you go I have one more thing for you." Gretchen hands him a business card. "I've tasted your cooking before and with a little training you would be pretty good. This is the number of a friend in Boston. He said that if you wanted he would give you a job at the start of the fall semester. The pay is good and you would be able to take home some of the food. Think about it and get in touch with him."  
  
"This is great Gretchen. Thanks." Pacey hugs his sister and walks off to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next chapter: What is the secret that Pacey and Joey have for each other?  
  
How will their prom go?  
  
I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get pout but I have four summer reading books and I waited until the end of July to start them. I have two more to go now so hopefully I will be able to get the chapters out faster.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry its taking me so long to update but we were gone for a week and were leaving to go camping in a few hours and I won't be able to get to a computer all weekend so I hope that I will be able to update by Tuesday. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. 


	9. The Perfect Prom Part 1

Chapter 8  
  
The Perfect Prom Part 1  
  
Everything is the same as before  
  
I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy the past week I could barely check my mail. But I hope that I will be able to update more frequently. I juts have a question, should Joey have a boy or a girl, I really want to have it be a girl but I don't know. If anyone has any ideas let me know. On to the story, sorry if it seems unrealistic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In the last chapter: Pacey asks Joey if she wants to have a special prom for just the two of them. She agrees Pacey has a surprise for Joey. Joey has a surprise for Pacey  
  
In Joey's bedroom "Bess, what if he doesn't like it? I mean it seemed liked a good idea but when you think about it, this could turn out bad. We really have to start saving our money and this is just going to be another cost." Joey is getting ready for "her prom" the one that she and Pacey planned so that they would not have to go through the costs of a real prom. She is talking to Bessie about the surprise that she had for Pacey.  
  
"Listen Joey, he is going to love it. I'm sure he is going to see it as you did at first, a symbol that your relationship might go through some rough times, but in the end you two will still be strong." Bessie is trying to calm her sister down. " I know that tonight is making you really nervous, but don't worry it will be fine." Bessie says as she heads towards the door to get Alexander, who is now crying. On an afterthought she turns around to say one last thing. "Oh, and by the way, I talked to Gretchen, she's going to stay here tonight so that you and Pacey can have the entire night to yourselves with no fear of interruption."  
  
"Bessie, you do realize that I'm three months pregnant, fat, and sick to my stomach most of the time, I really can't do any of that." Joey blushes at the thought that comes into her head.  
  
"Hey Jo, there is no rule against that. In fact it's perfectly safe." Bessie calls out behind her as she finally goes to get Alexander.  
  
Joey finishes getting ready and waits in the living room for Pacey to pick her up.  
  
That same time at the beach house "Hey Doug, thanks for bringing over the cd's, they are going to be great." Pacey says as he finishes tying his tie.  
  
"No problem little brother. Do you have everything ready?" Doug emphasizes the everything.  
  
"Yeah, and I just got the letter's from some Boston Colleges today. I figure that we will open them together tonight, right after I do the other thing." Pacey seems to get nervous at the thought of college acceptance and his surprise.  
  
"You know Pace, Mom told me what Dad said to you when you told him the news." Doug says this with a grim look on his face.  
  
Pacey figures that Doug is going to yell at him so he cuts him off before Doug has a chance. "Doug, listen I already got it from Dad, and if you came here, let me borrow your cd's, and helped me be able to use the docks tonight just so that you felt better about yelling at me I really don't care to hear it. But I know you and I realize that you won't be satisfied until you yell at me so why don't you just do it now because Joey already went through that hell once and I really don't feel like making her go through it again. So go ahead, tell me what a screw up I am and how I have once again shamed the family."  
  
"Pacey, I wasn't going to yell at you. Actually I wanted to let you know that I think that Dad is a son of a bitch for the way he treated you and for what he said to Joey. Now no parent wants their child to end up a father at 18 and a parent who is in Dad's position in this town sees girls like Joey as bad. She comes from a family that doesn't have a great background and it looks really bad that his son got a "girl like her" pregnant. But you see that's the difference between Dad, and me while we both might come down on you, I do it to help you, well most of the time. But dad, he does it for his own good. But Pace, you have to understand that we both love you, just in different ways, and in time Dad will come around and see how much you have matured. I also wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know that this year couldn't have been all that easy for you. You went through so many tough things this year and you really came through shining. While I would like to take responsibility for that I know it was Joey who helped you. I hope you realize how much she loves you." Doug finishes, he is smiling and Pacey knows that he is being genuine.  
  
" I do Doug, believe me I do. I gotta go to pick her up, but um thanks, for everything." Pacey gives Doug a "manly hug" and leaves to go pick up Joey.  
  
At the B&B Ding Dong  
  
Bessie runs to get the door and lets Pacey in. "Wow, Pacey, you really clean up nicely. Joey is in the living room, why don't you go get her. Then I want to take some pictures."  
  
Pacey walks into the other room and stops when he sees his girlfriend. Joey was wearing an off the shoulder, floor length, pink dress that had sparkles all over it. He could see that her pregnancy was starting to show, but even that couldn't make her any less beautiful.  
  
When Joey stood up to come and greet Pacey he got nervous all of a sudden. "Well I guess Dougie was right, you never lose the butterflies." Pacey thought of this silently.  
  
Joey comes up to him and gives her boyfriend a deep kiss. After a few minutes they break it.  
  
"Hi" Joey says quietly, partially out of breath.  
  
"You look absolutely amazing" Pacey is equally out of breath.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." Joey replies through a smile.  
  
"Okay that's enough cuteness, time for pictures." Bessie hated to break them up but they would have plenty of time for that later.  
  
After Bessie had taken two rolls of film, which she justified by saying that she wouldn't let anyone take pictures of her for prom and she regretted it later, they were able to leave. They drove down to the docks and Pacey made Joey close her eyes while they walked down to their spot.  
  
"Okay, you can look now" Pacey whispers into Joey's ear while gently kissing her neck.  
  
Joey opens her eyes and prepares to say something, but the sight in front of her throws her completely off guard. The entire length of the dock is lined with twinkle lights. There are candles placed on a table set for two with white rose petals scattered on and around it. But by far the most stunning sight is the little archway that they are standing in front of. It is an iron archway that Joey knows she has seen at the Witter's house covered in ivy with white roses stuck in it and twinkle lights on it. It is even better than the picture background that they would have had at the school prom.  
  
"Pacey, this is perfect. I love it. You didn't have to do all of this, it's so much more than I was expecting." Joey gushes.  
  
"So I guess you like it." Pacey begins buts is interrupted by Joey's lips rushing towards his that results in a passionate kiss that lasts quite a while.  
  
Finally when they stop Pacey leads Joey to the table. "We have all night for that, this chicken, however will not stay warm for too long. Would you like to eat now?"  
  
"Absolutely, I'm starving." Joey says as she sits down at the table.  
  
They share a wonderful dinner with only a few interruptions when one of them got an urge to kiss the other.  
  
Once dinner was over Pacey discreetly reaches into his pocket and begins to talk. "Joey, I know that you getting pregnant was not what either one of us planned, but there is one thing that I have known was planned for me for a very long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I have known this for quite a while, even if I wasn't able to even admit it to myself. I remember once when I was 12 and Gretchen was watching me. We were talking, she was the only one I ever got along with in that house, and she asked me who I had a crush on. I told her I liked Kate Jones but she told me I was lying. I asked her who she thought I liked and she said that I was meant for Joey Potter. I dismissed it as girl talk, but I always carried that thought in the back of my head. Then one night, do you remember that weekend when I invited the critic to the B&B?" Pacey pauses, when Joey nods her head he continues. "Well that night I stayed up for a while just watching you sleep. That was when I realized that Gretchen was right, I loved you. So basically the whole reason for this speech is because I wanted to ask you something. Josephine Potter, I have loved you since I was 12 and probably even before that. You have brought meaning to my life and showed me my potential. Without you I would probably, at best be repeating my senior year, but you wouldn't allow that. Joey you're not my soul mate, I really don't believe in that. You are my one true love. Will you marry me?"  
  
Pacey opens the box and looks up at Joey for her reaction. All of a sudden there is a huge grin on her face. "Pacey that was the most touching thing that I have ever heard. I have a confession to make too. When I was about 13 I was in my Dawson Leery days. I'm sure you remember that. Well one day I was talking to Bessie and complaining that Dawson would never think of me in a romantic way. She just gave me this look and told me that Dawson was a twit and that I shouldn't bother wasting my time on him. She said that we had no chemistry and that rather than spending all my time trying to get the attention of a boy with whom I had no apparent chemistry with I should look in other directions. Most specifically she said that I should towards Pacey Witter because she could tell that underneath all of our fighting we were meant for each other. I though she was crazy but I never forgot what she said. I also have to tell you something about that night you watched me sleep. I woke up around 5 and I saw you, sleeping on the chair and I couldn't help, I watched you sleep too. I knew then that Bessie was right. So my answer to your question is yes, I will marry you."  
  
They share a quick kiss and then Pacey stands up. "May I have this dance."  
  
With that Joey and Pacey dance for quite some time, enjoying each other's company. Around 10 they sit down.  
  
"I got some scholarship letters today." Joey says with a smile on her face "I wanted to open them with you but Bessie didn't know so she opened them and read them to me."  
  
"Well what did they say?" Pacey asks eagerly. "I got a couple scholarships that would be pretty good and I could use them this year." Joey says.  
  
"I sense a but coming." Pacey wonders if it is good or bad.  
  
"Your right, but it's a good but. There is this program that gives scholarships to girls who are pregnant but have good grades and are going to good colleges. It's the Lindsai Curtis Scholarship program and they offered me a full scholarship. The only thing is that they gave all their scholarships away for this year and I would have to wait for a year for it to be available. But they said that if I could wait I would be guaranteed a full scholarship to Worthington." Joey takes a breath and then continues. "At first I was really upset but the more I thought about it, this would be really good. The baby is due in November so I would have almost a year where the only thing I would be doing is working. I would have basically the whole year with the baby before I had to start school. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that is great. You're going to take it right? "Pacey asks.  
  
"I want to as long as you're okay with it." Joey says getting more and more excited.  
  
"Of course its fine with me." Pacey says with a full smile on his face. "Now I have some news for you. I got letters from some colleges today. I want to open them with you."  
  
"Okay lets do it." Joey says, although she is worried that if he doesn't get in it will really spoil the night.  
  
Together they open the three envelopes but do not read any of the letters. Pacey asks Joey to read them for him. She does this but does not give anything away with her facial expressions.  
  
Finally Joey lets Pacey know what they say. "You got into Boston Community College and Boston Bay College."  
  
After they finished jumping up and down and celebrating Joey says that she has one more surprise for him. She leads him down the dock quite a ways. When she finally lets him look Pacey cannot believe what he sees in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay s that's it for now. Sorry to end it so abruptly but it was getting kind of long so I'm going to do the rest of the night in the next chapter, which I hope to have up sooner than the last. Let me know what you thought of it, please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Perfect Prom Part 2

Chapter 9  
  
The Perfect Prom Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them never will  
  
Rating: Pg-13 one scene in this chapter  
  
Summary: Joey's pregnant, how will Pacey react??  
  
I am so sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been finishing up my summer reading and then I was busy making a scrapbook for my friend that I had to finish before school starts and I just finished it today, plus my computer been broken so I've been using other people's. Anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Angela because she is a great person. She gave up backstage passes to me and another friend at the Goo Goo Dolls concert and if you know her that is amazing, she is one of the biggest fans that I know (besides me of course).  
  
Anyway on to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the last chapter Pacey was shocked to see the sight in front of him  
  
"Joey, what is this?" Pacey was stunned at the boat he was staring at, right there in front of him was a boat, his boat, Their boat. Pacey had thought he would never see it again, after the storm, but here it was, True Love, right in front of him. Sure it was pretty bad, but no worse than the first time he had to fix it up, in fact it was even in better condition than when he first got it.  
  
"Gee Pace, I would have thought you of all people, man of the sea that you are, would know a boat when you saw one, especially this boat." With that last statement Joey had a different tone in her voice, it was sweet and full of memories. Pacey knew that she was thinking about their summer aboard the True Love.  
  
"Of course I know what this is, I just want to know how did you get this? Do we really have the money for it?" Pacey was afraid of what her answer would be, maybe she just found it and wanted to show him that it was still around. Maybe it wasn't really theirs.  
  
"I saw a flyer at the grocery store advertising a found boat. Some lady up the coast in Nantucket found it. She had no need for it and wanted to find the owner. I showed the lady some ownership papers that I took from your room and she gave me the boat. And we may not have all the money right now but over time we can save up money and until we do I talked to Doug and he agreed to let us dock the boat here for free." Joey says. "So do you like it?" "Do I like it, of course I do. This is the most amazing night." Pacey kisses Joey deeply and passionately, if anyone were to see them, it would be obvious that his young couple were so deeply in love.  
  
Once they stopped kissing, Joey began to yawn. Pacey saw this and they agreed to go back to the Beach house so she could get some rest. They cleaned up their stuff and together they walked back to the car and drove home. When they got there Joey seemed to awaken a little bit.  
  
"Hey Pace, I was wondering, I'm not really that tired anymore, will you make love to me?" Joey asks shyly.  
  
"I don't know Jo." At this Joey becomes upset. "Its not you its just, are you sure its okay, it won't hurt the baby or you?"  
  
"No Pace." She is touched that he is so concerned and also relieved that it isn't that he just isn't in the mood.  
  
" Well if that's the case what are we waiting for?" Pacey is happy that they will be able to make use of the empty house.  
  
They walk to the bedroom and Pacey begins to slowly undress Joey, taking his time, savoring every minute. Sometimes when they made love it was quick and rough, tonight it was slow, as if it was their last time. When they were done Joey fell asleep in Pacey's arms and had the most peaceful sleep that she had had in a while.  
  
The next morning after sharing a long breakfast in bed, Joey got dressed and began to walk home. When she arrived at the steps of her house she saw a scene that was all too familiar to her, it was exactly what she had walked home to less than a year ago. "Dad?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if that was so short but I wanted to get another chapter up. I'll have the next one up really quickly I promise.  
  
In the next chapter Joey is going to tell her father and her mother.  
  
Review please!!!!!! I start school on Monday and I'm really not looking forward to it so reviews would really brighten my weekend. 


	11. Surpirse Visitors and Talking to My Mom

Chapter 10  
  
Surprise Visitors and Talking to my Mom  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own them, if I did the show wouldn't have ended and Jen wouldn't have died.  
  
Rating: PG-13 not really that bad, mostly fluff  
  
Wow isn't this amazing, updating my story within a day. Can anyone believe it? Well I don't have much else to say so on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the last chapter Joey comes home from spending the night at Pacey's to find her father on the porch.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Joey is shocked and stunned, her father is the last person she expected to see on her porch.  
  
"Joey how are you, it's so good to see you. Why don't we go inside so we can talk to your sister." With that Mr. Potter walks in the door following Joey.  
  
In the living room Bessie, Joey, and their father are sitting down, about to talk. "Well I bet you two are wondering what I am doing here?" Mr. Potter senses that his daughters are very surprised to see him.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Bessie is being calm but she is having a hard time remaining this way.  
  
"Well I worked out a deal with the police and they let me off early. I get to come home if you will let me and I promise this time I won't disappoint you two." Mr. Potter is near tears as he says this.  
  
"Dad we love you and you could never disappoint us." Joey starts to say and is cut of by Bessie who has her own something to add "Joey's right and of course you can stay with us. You're family and you are always welcome."  
  
Just then Alexander came into the room, his hands full of paint, as well as the rest of his body. "Oh Alexander, what did you get yourself into?" Bessie walks her son into the bathroom and begins to clean him up.  
  
Joey and her father are alone in the room. "This is the perfect time to tell him." She thinks to herself. "Um Dad there is something that I have to tell you, and it's kind of important and hard for me to say so if you could just not say anything until I'm done that would be great. Well I don't know if you know this But I am dating Pacey Witter, almost a year now. We are really in love and we kind of did something that showed our love, if you know what I am trying to say. Now I'm pregnant." Joey finished and closed her eyes, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Joey that's wonderful! I am so happy, I'm going to be a grandfather." Mr. Potter has a huge smile on his face. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months and why aren't you angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry because while it may not have been the best thing that could happen, it did and there is no turning back. However this is not the worst thing that cold happen either. I'm also not angry because I know how much you love Pacey, I could see it from the time you came to see me in prison and he helped you get in. He is a great man and he will make a great father." With that Mr. Potter got up and gave Joey a hug.  
  
Joey gets up and goes to walk out the door. "There's one last person I have to go and tell."  
  
Mr. Potter gives Joey a knowing look as she walks out the door and gets into the truck.  
  
At the cemetery Joey is walking down the rows of graves, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Finally she gets to her mothers grave, Lillian Josephine Potter. Kneeling down she begins to speak out loud, "Hey Mom its me Joey, I know that I haven't come to talk to you, not since the last time that Dad was sent to prison, but I'm here know. I really miss you mom, I miss you so bad it hurts some times. I wish that you were here, especially now when I need you the most. You know I started dating Pacey, I know that you're probably listening to this and saying I told you so, well you were right, he and I were meant for each other. I discovered this last year and we have been going out pretty much ever since. He is so wonderful and on the senior ski trip we had sex. Well now I'm pregnant. I don't know if you're happy for me or if you are ashamed of me, but I really hope that you are proud of the woman that I have become. So if you could please give me a sign to let me know if you are. Oh yeah and Dad is back, he got paroled again, he came home today and I told him the news, he is really happy for me. Pacey proposed to me and I said yes, I'm getting married and I got accepted to an Ivy League school on a full scholarship as long as I delay my admission a year. I have to go now but I promise that I will come back and visit more often, I promise. And I will bring my child here to, so he or she can know their grandma and what a wonderful woman she was. Mom you were so strong, I have no idea how you did it all, please give me some of that strength. I love you Mom, so much." Joey was in tears as she said a few prayers and placed the flowers down.  
  
She got in the truck and drove home. When she got there Pacey was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. She had something in her hands, it was a box.  
  
"Jo, Dad and I were clearing some things out of the attic today and we came across this box. It was from Mom and it has your name on it. Here you go." Bessie hands the box to her. Joey is walking to her room to open the box when Bessie voice interrupts her. "You know I have gone through that attic a hundred times and never, ever come across this box I'm sure of it, it was like it suddenly appeared, almost like Mom swooped down from heaven and put it there."  
  
Joey gets into her room and opens the box. It contains old memories from important events in her mother's life, a wedding invitation, sonogram pictures of Joey and Bessie, as well as many other things. It also has a letter.  
  
My Dearest Joey, When you open this letter I will be gone and you will most like be reaching some important moment in your life, a life altering moment that will define you as a woman of courage and strength. You may seem scared right now but know that I will always support you even when I am not here. I love you Joey and no matter what you do with your life I will always be proud of you. You are my little angel Joey, don't ever forget that. I would like you to have this necklace, I hope that it will help you as it helped me, to stay strong when times got rough.  
  
With all my love Mom  
  
Joey was sobbing as Bessie entered the room to see what was wrong. She read the letter and helped Joey put on the silver angel necklace that always adorned her mothers neck. Together they cried and talked about their mother. Joey knew she had gotten her symbol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what did you think? Please let me know. REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Surprises

Chapter 10  
  
Graduation  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
  
Rating: PG -13 just to be safe  
  
AN: I think this is a record, three updates in two days and I started a new story. It's for Lizzie McGuire. I know it sounds like it would be really stupid but there are actually really good stories for that category. Anyway I promise that I will update more often but not as much as these last three chapters have been. I have school starting on Monday, I'm going to be a sophomore this year and I was stupid enough to take English honors, on top of that I have cheerleading three times a week, plus dance, and the ever-enjoyable hour bus ride to and from school. Oh I just can't wait. SO I promise an update at least once a week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is a month later, the day of graduation. Joey, the class valedictorian was now 4 ½ months pregnant. She was also engaged, a fact that was only known to a few select people, Bessie, Gretchen, Doug, her father, and her mother. She planned to let everyone know when the time was right. However it was not that time now, in fact it was time for her to get to her graduation.  
  
At the ceremony "Oh my god, Joey Potter I can't believe it. Jack just told me. I am so excited for you." Joey knew who it was before she even turned around.  
  
"Andie, how are you. We've missed you so much." The two girls stepped into a hug. "And I'm guessing you are talking about the pregnancy thing. I can't really believe it either. At first I was really scared but everyone has given me so much support." Joey wasn't sure if Andie would be upset that she was having Pacey's baby, but she seemed so happy, Joey knew that it was genuine.  
  
"Would all the graduates please come to your places on the stage." An announcer said over the loud speakers. With that all the students, or at least all those who were graduating walked over to the stage so that the ceremony could start.  
  
The guest speaker was a local politician and Joey and Jack talked through the whole thing. Jack was graduating as salutatorian. After the speaker was done, their principal introduced Jack. He gave a speech about accepting everyone, no matter what they were like. He told everyone how that is what high school is about. People change and these changes will reveal their true selves as well as their true friends. Everyone clapped at the end of his speech. Andie was especially proud of her brother. Next it was Joey's turn.  
  
"Good Afternoon everyone. My speech isn't very long, which I'm sure to all of us students is a relief because I know that we all want to get out of here." Everyone laughed at this and Joey continued with her speech. "My whole life I have been faced with challenges, ranging from learning how to ride a bike to dealing with my father being arrested, and finally my most recent challenge, becoming pregnant. Well I learned how to ride my bike and my father has been recently paroled, just to mention a few of the challenges that I have overcome. This reassures me that I will be able to deal with this pregnancy, however not without the help of my friends and family. That is what I wanted to tell you today, never forget the people who were there for you, your best friend, your sister or brother, your parents or step-parents, grandparents, even those people who you may not have always got along with but were still there to help you back up when you took a fall, old loves, new loves, and even in my case fiancées. These are people who were there for you at times when your life wasn't so great and I can guarantee that you will need them again. Don't leave them and always let them know how much they mean to you. I know that I always will. So before I go I just want to say thank you to some people who helped me, Bessie, Dad, Dawson who has always helped me, Gretchen, Jen, Jack, Andie, Pacey who I will always love, and Mom. I miss you and love you. Thanks everyone and congratulations. We Did It!!!!  
  
Diploma's were handed out and before they knew it graduation was over. Jack, Jen, Andie, Joey, and Pacey headed over to the Leery house for a party. They stayed out until one in the morning, even Joey although she was exhausted and fell asleep in the truck on the way back to the B&B.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that it was so short, I don't know if it was any good but I wanted to get it posted so I hope that everyone likes it. I promise that the next chapter will have more P/J in it. I might have Jack find someone in the next couple chapters. Does anyone seriously oppose the idea that Dawson is gay, just an idea, nothing definite. Let me know. Oh and please review. 


	13. Party Time

Chapter 12 Party Time Rating: PG-13 to be safe Disclaimer: Still don't own em AN. I am so sorry it took so long to update. Sophomore year is hell. I'm writing this during a study hall and hope I finish it in half an hour. From now on I am going to try really hard to update more often but reviews REALLY help me get motivated. Oh and by the way if there is anyone who reads HP, there's a really good story that is posted under my name. It's actually my friends, I'm posting it for her. Everyone should check it out.  
  
The Wedding. This chapter goes ahead, Joey is now 5 months pregnant (I think that would be July)  
  
"Bessie I have no idea how I am going to do all this. I still have to go get my dress re measured, pick up the food that we need from the grocery store, not to mention the fact that we have to cook all this food, and a million other things. I'm never going to get all this done." Joey Potter was pacing frantically around the B&B, trying to prepare for her upcoming wedding to Pacey. The wedding date was getting very close, a mere 3 days away.  
  
"Joey don't worry, you have to calm down. Everything will get done, we did most of it anyway. Saturday is going to be perfect. Why don't you go pick up the food from the store and bring it back. I'll take care of the food once you get it here and you can go to get those measurements." Bessie was trying to calm her little sister down and it seemed to have worked. "Jen you can go with her because you need to pick up your dress to." With that the two girls headed out of the house. When they returned a few hours later they were exhausted.  
  
The next Day "Dougie I don't think I can do this. I still have a ton of things to get done. Who knew a wedding could be so difficult." Pacey was just as nervous as Joey was. He was going through a list of things he needed to get done before the wedding and it had overwhelmed him. It was then that his brother had walked into the beach house, carrying the suits that he had just picked up.  
  
"Pacey don't worry, everything is going to get done on time, the wedding will be perfect, and you have nothing to worry about. And if that doesn't cheer you up you always have your bachelor party to look forward to tonight. I talked to Dawson, he won't tell me definite plans but he said it's going to be wild." Doug knew that Joey was acting the same way, he was informed earlier by Bessie when he stopped by her house to drop some things of.  
  
"Okay the fact that Dawson is planning my wild bachelor party is no comfort to me. His idea of a wild time is watching E.T. and the Star Wars Trilogy in one night, while eating junk food." Pacey roles his eyes. It is clear that he is beginning to relax a bit. "Hey wait a minute I remember Dawson Leery's House of Strippers and wasn't he dating one of them, Eve was her name? You never know, he might surprise you. We're meeting at his house, seven." With that Doug walks out of the house to hi ca.  
  
At the B&B later that night "Come on Joey you have to get ready. Jen, Gretchen, and Andy are coming at six forty five and they expect to leave right away." Bessie walked into her sisters room to find her half dressed, sitting on the bed.  
  
"I'm almost done Bess, but look at me, I'm huge. Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. I mean do we even know where they're taking me?" Joey is beginning to have second thoughts about this party, she didn't think that it would be any fun. "My ankles hurt, my back is sore, and I'm fat, plus I can't even get drunk."  
  
"Well I know where they are taking you and you're gonna have a ton of fun. And as for the alcohol, we all promised that we wouldn't drink either. Now hurry up and get ready." Bessie left the room to let her sister get ready for that night.  
  
Joey was just walking into the living room as the doorbell rang, announcing her three friends presence. She was only expecting three people plus her and Bessie to be going, however she was shocked to see a third person at the door.  
  
Back at the Beach house "Come on Pacey, we have to leave now." Doug had come to pick up his brother when they realized that Gretchen was using her car for the bachelorette party. He was now waiting impatiently in the living room for his brother to be ready. "I hope you're not this slow on Sunday."  
  
"I'm coming, geez you would think that we were actually running late. It's only 6:40, it takes like ten minutes to get to Dawson's." Pacey was aggravated but not at his brother, actually it wasn't even real aggravation, more like nerves. He shook them off and got in the car.  
  
At the B&B "Grams, what are you doing here?" Joey was shocked to see the one person whom she thought would never be at a bachleorrette standing at her door.  
  
"What do you think that I would miss out of all the fun. I don't think so." When Jennifer told me what she had planned for the evening , well I haven't been to one of these in so long I just had to come. And here I am. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh course we don't Grams, your welcome any time." Bessie seems to be the only one of the Potter women who can talk.  
  
"Well then let's get going." with that Jen gets everyone out the door and into Gretchens car.  
  
The girls drive to Providence for the party.  
  
AT Dawson's house  
  
"I can't believe Dawson actually went to a strip club, I didn't think that he had the guts to do it" Pacey has just gotten back from his party.  
  
"I told you Dawson might surprise you, but you know what surprised me the most was that you did not have even the slightest bit of alcohol tonight. What's up with that? Doug is a little drunk, although he did not drink a lot, he had enough, in fact they all did, all except Pacey.  
  
"Uh I made promise Joey a promise that I would not drink anything since she can't and I wanted to sdaty true to my word." Pacey is slightly embarrassed to reveal this but he does anyway. "Goodnight Dougie"  
  
"Night Pace, get some sleep, you have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it for now. Sorry if it sucks. I don't really like it but I wanted to get a chapter up. I hope that the next will be better. I am going to try to have it up by Sunday, Monday latest but that all depends on how many reviews that I get and how much homework I have. Please let me know what you think. 


	14. Wedding Day Horror

Chapter 13  
  
Wedding Day Horror  
  
Everything is the same as before  
  
AN: OK so I got a couple reviews about not telling what happened at the parties, I didn't do this for a couple of reasons. One is that I was typing it during my study hall and I only had 45 minutes to type it and I really wanted to update. Also I don't actually know what goes on at those parties and really did not want to try to write this. The other reason is that I wanted to speed the story up. This chapter is really short, I know, and it might seem really weird but the next chapter will explain it all.  
  
Last thing thank you to all the people who reviewed: Bbwholly1981 Abril4 Yelak~~ you'll find out if he is in the next chapter!! Flwrgrl998  
  
The church began to fill up slowly until all the guests had arrived. Finally it was the moment that he had been waiting for. In less than one hour Pacey Witter was going to be married to Josephine Potter. "This is the most perfect day of my life, it will be even better once we are married. I can't believe this is happening, it has to be a dream." Pacey is patiently waiting at the alter, all the stories that he had heard at his party about guys getting nervous and passing out at the alter had worried him, what if he couldn't do it. In fact he was worried right now, but it wasn't that he would back out, more that Joey would back out. What if she decided that he wasn't good enough for her, what if she decided at the last minute that she wanted to be with Dawson? All of his fears were put to the side because at that very moment the procession was starting.  
  
Andie was the first to walk down the aisle arm in arm with Jack. She was followed by Jen and Drew, and Bessie and Doug. Then Joey began the walk with her arm through her fathers. "She looks like an angel, I guess that's what she is, an angel sent to me. God I love her so much."  
  
Joey had arrived at the front of the Church and Pacey, as was tradition, walked up to her and Mr. Potter. He shook her fathers hand and gave Joey a kiss on the cheek. Usually when he even gave Joey the slightest of kiss, her eyes lit up. However this time was different, this time her eyes clouded up and she seemed distracted. "I wonder what this means."  
  
The couple approached the alter and the priest began the ceremony. Pacey Witter, do you take Josephine Potter to be your wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part? "I do" Pacey said, any traces of uncertainty gone, knowing full well that this was where he wanted to be.  
  
Next it was Joey's turn. Josephine Potter, do you take Pacey Witter to be your husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part? "I- I can't. I'm sorry Pacey but I don't love you. I'm in love with Dawson. I realized this a long time ago, but then I got pregnant and I felt that I had to be with you. But I talked to Dawson last night and he said he loves me anyway. So I'm leaving you Pacey, to be with Dawson, he's my true love."  
  
******************************************************************* OK I know that if you are reading this you are probably wondering what the hell is going on, but I promise it will all be revealed in the next chapter. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. 


	15. I Do's and Dawson's Confession

Chapter 14  
  
I Do's and Dawson's Confession  
  
Everything is same as before  
  
AN: Wow I never expected so many replies from people who wanted to know if this was a nightmare. I just want to make sure that everyone knows something this story is most definitely P/J. I wouldn't have it anyway else. I wasn't going to post this one till Monday, but for those of you who had to know, I decided to post earlier. Next chapter will be up Wednesday. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey, I don't love you, I love Dawson." Joey walks over to Dawson and begins to kiss him passionately.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH" Pacey awoke from the most vivid nightmare he had ever had, in a cold sweat. He spent the entire night tossing and turning, having dreams similar to the first one. Finally he awoke and it was time to go get ready for the wedding.  
  
"How do you know if you are going to pass out, because I think that is seriously a possibility here. I mean all those stories that you were telling last night. All of your friends that passed out at the last minute, or got sick at the alter. What if that happens to me?"  
  
It was the day of the wedding and Pacey was nervous, more so than he had been in every dream he had last night. In the kitchen of the Leery's house with Dawson and Doug, Jack was outside setting up a few last chairs.  
  
"Pacey what is making you so nervous, last night you were fine?" Doug was getting worried about Pacey, he seemed to have been upset by something last night, although he refused to talk about it.  
  
"It's nothing Doug, I guess I'm just a little nervous, but who wouldn't be? Isn't that right Dawson?" It had become increasingly obvious to the two brothers that their friend was not all there; in fact ever since the bachelor party he had been acting quite spacey.  
  
"Huh, yeah." Dawson once again gave his response that had become standard for him in the past few days.  
  
"So last night aliens came and invaded Boston, they think the world is going to come to an end within the next couple days. What do you think about that Dawson?"  
  
"Sounds good, I can't wait." Dawson says from some far off place.  
  
"Dawson, what is the matter with you? Please tell me that you are over the whole Joey thing, I thought that we talked about this and straightened it all out. We're friends right, you said your feelings for Joey were long gone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I remember that"  
  
Flashback, three weeks previous  
  
"Dawson, listen I got to talk to you about something." Pacey had approached Dawson at the grocery store where he had taken a part time job for that summer after he was fired from Screen Play after the manager caught him "relieving himself" after watching some dirty movies.  
  
"What do you want Pacey?" He had never really gotten over the fact that Pacey had stole Joey from him, although he thinking back on his own relationship with her, he never really enjoyed it.  
  
"I think that we need to talk, so I'm just going to get it over and tell you. I'm sorry that you think I stole Joey from you but I didn't. She chose me, even though I am sure she loves you and does not want to hurt you. Neither do I. So I was thinking maybe we could attempt regaining our friendship." With all that said Pacey prepared himself for the inevitable explosion of anger that would more than likely happen once Dawson processed what he said. Surprisingly it didn't happen.  
  
"Is that your subtle way of apologizing, because if it is, you need to work on it? But I understand what you are saying and I agree with you on the Joey thing and I would like to start rebuilding our friendship. That includes helping you in whatever way that I can with this wedding."  
  
Relieved that Dawson had not tried to punch him or anything Pacey began to ease up. "That's great man, actually I did want to talk to you about the wedding. We wanted to know if you would be one of the ushers. (AN what is the name of the guys who are like the bridesmaid?? That's what I really mean) So what do you say?"  
  
"I would love to be a part of your wedding." Dawson is overcome with a felling of joy and it feels very strange to him.  
  
"That's great then. Well I guess I'll see you around."  
  
**End Flashback  
  
"So then what's the problem, because the way that you are acting you seem like you know something I don't, like maybe something about Joey? You don't do you?" The events of last night's dream keep coming back to him with vivid recollection.  
  
"Of course I don't, I thought we covered that. Anyway it's something else."  
  
"Well what is it, you can tell us."  
  
"It's just something that's really been bothering me lately. Its kind of personal but I need to talk to someone about it. I don't think that I can keep it a secret." Dawson began to get nervous, he was struggling with so many issues, he had to get them out. "I have been having these feelings lately, I can't help them. They became really noticeable at your party at the strip club. God, I don't know how to say this, so I think that I'm just going to say it. I think, no I'm sure, Pacey there is no way that I could like Joey or have romantic feelings for her."  
  
Throughout the entire conversation Pacey had been growing increasingly uncomfortable, now he was just freaked out. "What is that supposed to mean Dawson."  
  
"Hey guys, whats up? How you holding up Pace?" Jack had just entered the room and was wondering why there was such a weird feel in the air.  
  
"We were just about to find out." Doug, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, spoke up.  
  
"Okay so as I was saying Pacey I do not have romantic feelings towards Joey, because, well I have those feelings towards guys. I'm gay." Dawson was relieved to have finally got this off his chest; it was like a weight had been lifted.  
  
"Wow, are you serious." Pacey was finally able to speak after he got over the initial shock.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Well I guess I support you."  
  
"Thanks man that means a lot."  
  
Just then the priest, Father Donald, walks into the kitchen. "Excuse me gentlemen but Dawson, Doug, and Jack are needed to go in the back for the procession, and Pacey you have to come to the alter now."  
  
"Okay guys well I guess it's time to get this started. Good luck Pacey." Doug ushered the two guys out of the room and Pacey left to go to the alter.  
  
"Well it's now or never." Pacey thought to himself.  
  
The procession began; Jack came down first with Jen at his side. Andie was next, accompanied by Dawson. The bride of honor, Bessie, and the best man, Doug came down the aisle next. Finally it was Joey's turn. She began the walk down the aisle on her father's arm, with a huge smile.  
  
"Here it goes, I really hope this isn't a dream. I don't think that I could take it." Before he knew it Joey was down the aisle and he was walking up to her. This time when he kissed her, her eyes lit up, as he had never seen before. "This is it, it is the real thing."  
  
Finally it was time for the vows. Joey and Pacey and decided to write their own so they took turns, starting with Pacey. "Josephine Potter, you changed my life. From the time that we were six we have been bickering partners, never letting up with the insults. I think that was where we started our relationship, first grade on the swings. You took the only swing that was left and I got mad at you. From then we have had some rough times and some good times, but we got through them. All those months that we spent, repressing our feelings. Finally you admitted that you loved me, and I will never forget the summer that we spent together. It was the best time of my life, up until now. I cannot believe that I will get to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that the things that we go through are not always going to be easy, but by helping each other we will be able to get through anything. Joey, you are my dreams come true."  
  
Pacey Witter, you annoyed me from first grade and you continue to do so to this day. But that's okay because I realized that your annoying behaviors are the reasons that I was drawn to you in the first place. Pacey you get me so mad sometimes, but then you always do something that makes my heart melt and my knees go weak. You make me a better person and I love you for it. I cannot wait until I am Joey Witter because then I know that our love for each other will be permanent.  
  
"Pacey you may kiss your bride." Father Donald stated.  
  
The couple kisses an it is obvious to everyone in the crowd that the young couple is perfect for each other.  
  
"I now introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Pacey Witter."  
  
******************************************************************* Wow that was really long, I definitely did not expect it to be that long. I hope it was good. I know the whole Dawson thing was odd and I hope that it fits. Remember REVIEW!!! I'll be your best friend. LoL I think that story is coming to the end, about 5 more chapters. **tear** 


	16. A Surprise Honeymoon

Chapter 15  
  
A Surprise Honeymoon  
  
Everything is the same as before  
  
AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I told you all that the wedding would happen and that is a P/J story. I hope everyone liked it. I have only been to about four weddings and I never really pay attention so if everything wasn't accurate sorry. Oh and about the whole Dawson thing I know it was weird but I had no real way of fitting it in. Once again I know that this is a short chapter but I'm typing it during a study hall.  
  
Molly~ I hope this one has enough p/j in it!! There's going to be more in the actual honeymoon chapter (next)  
  
Erin~ I'm glad that u like it  
  
Redwings actually I just really hate Dawson and always thought that he was gay, I didn't really do that to get him out of the picture  
  
Lulabell  
  
The happy couple celebrated this happy occasion with their friends all night. Around ten o, clock, after the cake had been served and their duties at the party fulfilled, the young couple began to walk towards the B&B. They had rented the cheapest room there for one night in an attempt to save money. They had decided that they did not want any wedding gifts or to have a big wedding. They knew that their money would be very tight in the upcoming months and although they probably could have afforded a small vacation, they had chose to look out for their unborn child and what would be best for him or her.  
  
The walk home was in silence, each enjoying their new life, reliving memories of the past, and never once looking back with regret.  
  
"What you said out there today Pace was beautiful. I almost started crying."  
  
"I meant every word of it, and you did start to cry, remember?"  
  
"Fine maybe I did, but I'm allowed to."  
  
"You certainly are."  
  
"And anyway, I'm sure that you said all that just to embarrass me. You probably knew that I would cry." Joey did not say this in a mean way, but more of their typical sarcasm and banter.  
  
"No Jo, you know that I meant every word that I said. Without you I probably would have failed out of my sophomore year, my junior year, my senior year, etc. You really changed my life."  
  
Joey is overwhelmed by her husbands declaration. "He can be so sweet. And now he is mine." She couldn't help it, she was overcome with emotions. She had no control over the tears that came out of her eyes at that moment. They started out as silent, happy tears, but then almost as quickly as they had come, they changed to deep, racking sobs. They overcame her and caused her to shake.  
  
Pacey noticed this immediately, both the happy and the sad tears. He knew that Joey would cry a little at what he said, hell, even he got a little teared up. He however did not expect the tears to become sobs. He never in his life wanted Joey, his angel, to be upset about anything, and he felt especially bad when it was he who caused it. He led her to a nearby bench and the two sat down. As he spoke, Pacey held Joey in his arms. "Joey, whats the matter, we were so happy just a minute ago."  
  
In between sobs she manages to reply, " I was happy, I was thinking about how great my life is going. I got a full scholarship to Worthington, I married the love of my life, and we are going to be parents. Then it hit me, Pace, we're gonna be parents. Just the two of us to take care of one small baby. I remember when Bessie and Bodie had Alexander, how difficult it was for them. What if we can't make it?"  
  
"Shh, shh. Calm down. First of all, just like you said, we're going to be parents. I know that is a really hard concept to grasp, but it's going to happen we really can't change that, and to be honest, I don't know that I would want to. We will be fine, it's not just us, we have our family and friends to help us. I know that they won't always be right by, but they are going to help in anyway that they can. They have already told us that. It's going to be all right."  
  
"Thanks, I'm sorry, it's just that everything hit me at once. Like now that we are married everything is permanent. You know. And you are right I wouldn't change anything for the world." Joey had calmed down quite a bit just by hearing Pacey's soothing voice. Together the two began to walk to the B&B.  
  
When they got there they were not at all surprised to see that the lights were out. Bessie had planned to stay at the Leery's house to help clean up. "Let's go on in." Pacey leads Joey up the stairs and opens the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The B&B was flooded with light and a large crowd of people stood around the young couple that had just arrived.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Both Pacey and Joey say simultaneously.  
  
"Well we know that you did not want to spend money on a honeymoon, so we all pitched in and paid for one for you. You leave tonight, by bus, to Niagara Falls. Start packing. And we don't want to here any protests from you two."  
  
"Do you really think that we are going to complain about a free trip?"  
  
With that the young couple began to pack for their surprise honeymoon.  
  
I hope that everyone likes the story. Sorry if it sucks. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Honeymoon, Smelly Fish, and a soccer pla...

Chapter 16  
  
Honeymoon, Smelly Fish, and a Soccer Player  
  
Everything is the same as before.  
  
AN: Hey everyone, thanks to anyone who reviewed. The story is almost over **tear** I probably won't go past like chapter 21 or 22. They just have to move in and get a job, have the baby, start college, epilogue. Probably with a few filler chapters, but that is about it.  
  
A young couple boards the bus, holding hands, and looking anxious. This is their honeymoon they think to themselves, probably the last trip they will be able to take for a while. It is not very noticeable, but upon closer inspection, you can tell that the girl is pregnant.  
  
"I can't believe they did all of this for us. I know that Dawson gave a lot of the money that he got from Mr. Brooks. That was really nice, but part of me thinks that it was a last ditch effort to get me to leave you, which would have never worked." Joey finished with a kiss on her husbands cheek.  
  
"I know that it would have never worked, but I also know that Dawson doesn't like you anymore. That I am sure of." Pacey smiles, revealing to Joey that he knows something that she does not know.  
  
Being that Joey is typically nosey, she immediately wants to know whatever Pacey does. "What do you know, com on. You have to tell me."  
  
"Oh do I? You think that just because we are married I have to share everything with you?" Pacey says, in more of a teasing tone than a nasty one.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well in that case would you like the number of the girl that was hitting on me at the bar, since you did say that we have to share everything."  
  
"You better be joking Pace." Joey replies, keeping up with the joke, but allowing a hint of jealousy to enter her voice.  
  
"Of course I'm joking. I don't meet woman at bars, to trashy. I prefer to meet them at the movies. No, but seriously, do you want to know about Dawson?"  
  
"Yes!" Joey almost shouts.  
  
"Well what will you give me for it?"  
  
"A cookie, I think that we have some leftovers." Joey acts as though she has no idea what he is talking about.  
  
"You know what I mean." Pacey whispers in a deep voice.  
  
"Well how about if you tell me now and then I give you your treat at the hotel?" Joey replies in an equally seductive voice.  
  
"Sounds good. Now about Dawson, he definitely does not like you because of a certain body part that you are lacking in."  
  
"Pace is that's a remark about my chest, you better take it back."  
  
"Think lower."  
  
Joey thinks about this for a little while. " You don't mean Dawson is gay?"  
  
With that the young couple talk for the rest of the ride. Pacey fills her in on their friends attraction to guys, and then they fall asleep.  
  
At the hotel  
  
"This is absolutely beautiful. I can't believe we get to stay here for three nights. It's like a dream come true."  
  
Scooping his girlfriend, no wait his wife up into his arms, Pacey agrees with her. It's much better than staying at the B&B for one night." O himself he realizes that he now has a wife, Joey is no longer his girlfriend but his wife. "Wow, I guess it has finally hit me."  
  
They check in and proceed to the room. They decide that they will go sightseeing for the day and then spend the rest of the night and following day in their room.  
  
"Let's go see the Falls, come on Potter."  
  
"Uh-uh, you can't call me that anymore."  
  
"Fine, come on Witter, let's go."  
  
"What do you want to see them for, it's just a bunch of rushing water going over a hill. Think hurricane season back home." Joey is not as excited to see Niagara Falls.  
  
"It's one of the wonders of the world, plus it's really big. I don't care what you say, we are going." Pacey drags a protesting Joey out to the elevator.  
  
They are only a few blocks from the Falls so they decide to walk. When they get there they look at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Isn't this amazing?" Pacey is astounded at the sheer size of it.  
  
"Joey still isn't all that impressed with the whole thing. "It smells like fish, dead fish."  
  
"Yeah you're right, but lets just watch a little."  
  
Joey agrees, she stands slightly behind Pacey and watches him instead of the water. "This may not be amazing, but my husband certainly is." Just then Joey feels something in her stomach. "Oh!"  
  
Pacey hears this and rushes to see what is wrong. "Joey what's the matter, are you hurt?"  
  
"No I'm fine. Our babies kicking. You have to feel this."  
  
Pacey very lightly places his had upon Joey's stomach but presses slightly firmer upon her prompting. "Well it looks like junior here is going to be quite the soccer player.  
  
It was quite the sight to see, two young couples, standing in front of one of the wonders of the world, experiencing their own little miracle. 


	18. The Big Move

Chapter 17  
  
The Big Move  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (sorry that I can't thank everyone personally but I am posting it with chapter 16) I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I have been giving up my study halls everyday so that I can type these chapters and have updates for the weekend. So please let me know if it was worth it, REVIEW!!!  
  
It is August, Joey is at 6 months now.  
  
He began to pack the car, Joey was trying to help but he would not let her. He said that it was not good for her to lift the boxes. She knew that he was just looking out for her but she wanted to help.  
  
"Come on Pacey, I'm not an invalid, I can help. I want to help." Joey whined as her husband carried out yet another box to their rapidly filling car.  
  
"Absolutely not Jo, you're gonna hurt yourself." Pacey played the part of protective husband to his 6-month pregnant wife.  
  
"Fine but you better hurry up because I want to get to the apartment before I have this baby." Joey sat down on the step and waited. When Pacey was done he held her hand as he led her to the car.  
  
They began the drive to their apartment, which was located only a half an hour outside of town, a place called New Hope. They had found a cheap apartment, in a decent neighborhood. They would live in it until the following year when they would move to Boston for college.  
  
They arrive at the apartment and begin t unpack. Now Joey complains that she has to help with the unpacking. "Pacey, come on we have so much stuff, do we have to unpack it all. We're going to move in a year, let's just leave it in the boxes and take out what we need. Then next year we don't have to pack anything."  
  
"Nice idea in theory, but I don't think so." Pacey tells Joey and she goes back to opening boxes.  
  
"This is a really nice place. I mean it's small and dirty, but at least it is a place that we can call home, you know?" Pacey says as he carries the last box into the bedroom.  
  
"I know what you mean. We are finally out on our own. We're no longer living with our families. Oh speaking of families, Gretchen called when you were out at the car. She said that your mom wanted to stop by and that she wouldn't bring your dad if you didn't want him here. She just wants to talk. I know that they would not come to the wedding, but I think that was partially your dad's fault." Joey looks to Pacey for a response.  
  
"I don't know Jo, I mean the things that he said to you were wrong. I know that my mom didn't say them but she didn't stop him either. Can we think about it?"  
  
"Well we could, but Gretchen didn't really call to ask if it was okay, she called to say that your mom was coming over tomorrow, around seven. She made it seem like she was asking permission but let it slip in the end."  
  
"That's just great, she's probably going to come here, tell us what a rat hole we are living in, then leave. Oh yeah she'll probably tell my dad all about it and then he will come here and tell me what a screw up I am." Pacey sits on the floor and buries his head in his hands.  
  
That is the position that e is in when there is a knock at the door.  
  
"That's probably Doug with some of the furniture. I'll go get the door." Joey walks out of the bedroom and answers the door.  
  
"Hey Doug, thanks for helping us with this. We would have had to take about fifty trips to bring all of our furniture over here." Joey lets Doug in and he goes to get Pacey. As she passes the bedroom door she calls out to the two brothers that she will make some lunch.  
  
"So Gretchen says that Mom is coming over tomorrow to see the apartment." Doug says.  
  
"You mean she is coming over to see how badly we are doing already and report back to Dad?" Pacey shoots back, anger evident in his tone.  
  
"Listen Pace, I know that you think she was against you from the start, but she wasn't. You know how Dad is, she does too. Rather than get in his way when he was yelling at you, she let him go hoping that he would cool down after a while. When she heard the things that he was saying to you, she immediately regretted it, but she was too late, you were out the door. She wanted to come to your wedding but Dad would not let her, he said that he was not in support of this and as his wife she should not be either. Dad might not come around, but Mom already has. I know that you want your baby to be loved. You need to give mom a chance or it will miss out on a Grandma's love."  
  
"Joey knocks on the doorframe to let them know that she is there. "Hey lunch is ready."  
  
"Thanks Jo, and Pace, think about what I said." Doug goes out into the kitchen, followed by Joey, and a few minutes later Pacey.  
  
They sat together and ate lunch. Afterwards Pacey and Doug moved in some of the old furniture they had gotten. Bessie had given them the old kitchen table set they had, before they made the B&B, Mrs. Leery had a couch, the Leery's had gotten some new furniture after Mitch and Gale got remarried the previous summer. Grams gave them a rocker and an old desk. They had also brought some of Joey's furniture that had been in here room. They did not take any of Pacey's stuff because his dad would not allow them to. That was about all that they had, there were a few smaller things they brought, lamps, blankets, etc. But other than that they would be slowly buying what they needed.  
  
The next day Joey stayed home all day and cleans while Pacey goes out to check out the town and do some job searching. It is just after six when he finally comes home in. "Hey hon, did you find any jobs that looked promising?" Joey comes up to Pacey and greets him with a kiss.  
  
"Actually I did one better, I got a job." Pacey responds with a kiss.  
  
"Really that's great, where?" Joey had never expected him to get a job so quickly.  
  
"Well I am going to be waiting tables at Marco's, the Italian restaurant in town, while receiving chef training so that when we move to Boston I can get a job as a cook. The pay is $9.50 an hour and it is owned by an older woman. Her children keep the restaurant running, but she comes almost every day and when I told her that I was going to be a father soon, she said that anytime I needed to bring the baby to work she would be glad to watch her. She had eight children of her own."  
  
"That's so great, I especially like that you will be getting the training, that's going to really be helpful in the future. But right now I think that we need to think about the immediate future, like the fact that your mom is coming over in less than an hour."  
  
"Damn, I forgot about that. Do we have to let her in, can we just pretend that we are not home when she comes to the door." Pacey whines to Joey, giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"No we can't, but if you are on your best behavior I promise I will get very tired after an hour and she will have to go." Joey had almost given into the puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, but I'm timing. Did you make dinner?"  
  
"Uh kind of."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"Well I tried to make macaroni but the water evaporated and the noodles burnt so I made Mac -n- cheese."  
  
"Sounds good, lets go eat. Hey, maybe you should take the cooking class."  
  
They were putting away the last of the dishes when there was a knock. Together they walked to their door and opened it up.  
  
I hope that everyone liked this chapter, I know it's kind of weird but I didn't really know how to write it. REVIEW!!! Please!!! 


	19. A Visit From Mom

Chapter 18  
  
A Visit From Mom  
  
Everything is the same as before  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are amazing. Like I said before I think that I'm going to end the story by Chapter 25. @5 is going to either be an epilogue or the actual end. But I am definitely going to do something about what happens in the future. Oh and count on the delivery being two chapters. This is sort of a filler chapter, I think that story will be finished by December. **tear** I will have to only do about 1 update a week because of school, but I am going to be better at updating.I have an idea for a Gilmore Girls story, if anyone wants to hear it email me. The short summary is it is a R/J where Rory and Jess go on a student exchange trip (or somehow end up in Italy together). Oh, hey by the way I forgot that Pacey's mom talked to them outside after they told his parents so you might want to just reread that chapter, it is chapter 6. Well here is the story.  
  
The knock at the door sent dread through their minds, or at least Pacey's. "This had better not be a repeat of our last gathering. I swear to god I won't allow her to do that."  
  
As Pacey was occupied with his thoughts Joey had begun to open the door. "Hi Mrs. Witter. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Oh Joey, call me Mom, you're part of the family now. Thank you for letting me come over to see your new apartment. Hello Pacey, what's the matter, you don't seem all that happy to see me?"  
  
"Hi mom, of course I'm happy to see you. You just came over so suddenly. We just moved in yesterday." Pacey says, a hint of resentment does not go unnoticed by the two women.  
  
Joey takes Pacey's hand as they all walk to the living room. "Sorry if it's a little messy. We have been working to get everything as organized as we could, but it was impossible to get everything done."  
  
"Oh that's all right. I know that it must be difficult to move into apartment. Especially for you Joey, it must be hard to unpack and move boxes, how many months are you?" Mrs. Witter says, it is not mean or rude, just understanding.  
  
"About six months along."  
  
"Well you look as beautiful as ever and I'm sure that my son is taking wonderful care of you, he always was good at that. That boy would never hurt a fly, unless of course that fly hurt someone he loved." As she is saying this Mrs. Witter she looks over at her son, hoping that cold looks he has been giving her since she got there are gone. She is disappointed to find that he still seems very unhappy at her, but she is also relieved to see that he seems to be warming up to her.  
  
Meanwhile over on the recliner that they received from the Leery's Pacey sits with Joey on his lap. She would have sat on the couch, but she knew that Pacey would need her near her and he went to sit on the recliner first. She was sure that this was prompted by Mrs. Witter sitting on the couch first. She knew that Pacey was really uncomfortable with the situation but his mom had been warm and friendly since her arrival and it seemed as if Pacey was beginning to warm up to her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him.  
  
"How have you been Pacey? I haven't talked to you in so long." Mrs. Witter makes another attempt to break the ice.  
  
"I've been fine. You know, it was all up to you to stay in touch. You knew that I wasn't going to call you and if I had, wouldn't Dad have made you hang up?" Pacey has regained all the resentment he had when his mother arrived. "How could she even have the nerve to say something like that?" He thinks inwardly.  
  
"Pacey I'm sorry. You know your father, he is so stubborn, he did not want me to call you and to be honest I didn't think that I should until recently. Now before you yell, I didn't think I should call you, not because I was upset at you and your choices, but rather I was upset and ashamed by the way that I acted. I should have defended you in there, but it's hard. You have to understand that. Pacey I love you and so does your father, and although he says he is disappointed right now I know that he just needs time. He will come around eventually, until then I hope that you can forgive me." Mrs. Witter says.  
  
Pacey is silent for a moment. "Mom, I am still really upset at the way that you acted, but you're right, Dad ios stubborn and nasty. I know that from living with him and I know that it is hard to stand up to him, but sometimes you have to. I get that you are making an effort. Of course I forgive you, but I don't speak for Joey and I think that she should get an apology as well."  
  
"Pacey, that's really not necessary. It's all right Mrs. Witter." Joey begins apologetically.  
  
"No Joey, my son is right. Both my husband andI were rude to you. I was shocked at the time, no mother wants to hear that her son got his girlfriend pregnant. I should have defended you two in front of my husband rather than acting like a coward and talking to you in private. However I do not take back anything I said to you, it all came from the heart and I meant it. You have taken upon this responsibility like adults."  
  
Joey gets up from her seat and goes to hug Mrs. Witter, a difficult thing to do with her protruding stomach. "Thanks mom."  
  
Mrs. Witter looks to Pacey, not expecting him to do anything but hoping that he will at the same time. Pacey surprises everyone when he gets up to hug his mom as well.  
  
"Mom, would you like to see the wedding pictures, since you weren't there?" Pacey asks in an attempt to show his forgiveness.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Mrs. Witter replies, touched at the gesture.  
  
Joey got out the scrapbook that held all their wedding memories and she and Pacey spent the next hour and a half showing their pictures and reliving their memories with Mrs. Witter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* I hope that everyone liked it. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	20. Just a little bit of fluff

Chapter 19  
  
A little bit of fluff  
  
Same as before  
  
AN: Hey, this is a filler chapter. I really didn't have anything to write so I thought that I would just do some fluff. The main inspiration was Molly, who has on more than one occasion asked more P/J action, so here it is. Sorry if it is unrealistic, next chapter part 1 of the baby delivery. I hope that it is enough for you,(although I know it probably isn't).  
  
Pacey went crazy that day, trying to get the apartment just right. There was a little under two months until the baby would be born and he knew that this might be one of the last chances he would get to spend alone with Joey. She was out looking for jobs today, when she got one she was going to start as soon as they would let her. He knew that this would cost them serious amounts of quality time because he had also begun his job at a local restaurant. He barely had any spare time as it was, he was working quite often to save up money. Tonight was different, he had gotten the night off work, the family that owned the restaurant had closed for the day because they were having a big reunion. He didn't tell Joey, he wanted to surprise her. He had worked all day to get this ready and it was finally done.  
  
Joey was exhausted, she had searched all day for a job, finally finding one at a childcare center. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, she really wanted a job where she write at, but the only job that fit that desription was at a local newspaper and it wasn't a steady pay job. That was why she chose the daycare center. They would allow her to bring her baby in once it was a month old, the pay was good, and she would be able to write stories for the small newspaper on the side.  
  
She was glad to be going home, although she was slighlty disappointed that she would have to spend another night alone without Pacey. "Maybe he'll get off early." she thought, even though she knew it was highly unlikely. She made the walk up to her apartment expecting to enter an empty room, she was shocked at what she saw when she opened the door.  
  
There were candles lit everyweher, the coffee table, the window sills, the counters, anywhere that they could fit. Where there weren't candles there were flowers, not jus roses, but flowers that looked as though they had been picked out of a garden that day. In fact Joey was sure that she had seen some of these flowers in Gram's garden. The table and chairs had been decorated. On top of a white table clothe were place settings for two, along with tall, white candles and sparkling grape juice. While Joey was taking all this in, Pacey had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. She turned around and began to speak, but he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
After leading her to the table, Pacey began to serve dinner. They enjoyed lemon chicken and rice with salad. They did not speak much throughout the meal, rather they stared at one another, apparently transfixed, like a scene out of a movie. The meal was not entirely silent, Joey would often try to ask Pacey what this was all for but he would silence her. Throughout dessert, Pacey fed his wife double chocolate cake, being careful not to spill any on here. When his hand would slip and frosting would get on her face, he would lick it off, an act which she never had any objections to. Then it was her turn to feed him dessert, although he protested, saying that it was unnecessary, by effectively using the puppy eyes, she won him over. Not that doing that was hard, he knew that she had him from the moment they first kissed. Once their meal was done they moved into the living room.  
  
Joey had no idea what to expect next, he was so full of surprises, he always left her on her toes and she loved it. In the living room Pacey quickly moved the coffee table out of the way. Then he went over to the stereo and turned it on. The room was filled with a beautiful song. Oferring his hand he asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Together they danced, once again in silence, not needing words to convey their love for each other. It was obvious in the way that they looked at each other, like there was no one else in the world. Finally after about forty minutes Joey needed to sit down, her ankles were hurting. Pacey picked her up and carefully carried her to the couch and they sat there.  
  
Finally after minutes of silence Joey could not help it, " Pacey, what is all this for?"  
  
Pacey sat there for a minute, wondering what he should tell her, or even if he should tell her at all. The reason was nothing big, but just because he wanted to surprise her. "Well I was thinking how special you are to me, and all the wonderful things that you do for me. And it made me realize how little I do for you. I wanted us to have a special night, just the two of us, before the baby came."  
  
Joey leaned in and kissed her husband. With all the love she felt for him built up inside of that one kiss, it was perhaps their most memorable moment so far. They remained in that position for many minutes, until finally they broke apart. Pacey was the first to say something. "I think that maybe we should move into the bedroom, seeing as this couch is barely big enough for one person.  
  
Joey's reply was simple," I think that you are right."  
  
A few minutes later they have made it to their destination and are laying down on the bed, Pacey leaning over his wife. "Are you sure that this is okay. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."  
  
"Pacey you know what the doctor said, this kind of activity can only help, as long as you're gentle. I think she actually said it would relieve some of my backache."  
  
"Well then I guess I don't need any further insistence."  
  
"Pacey, shut-up." Joey said, silencing him with a kiss.  
  
The next morning the couple awoke early, both exhausted from the previous night, but also hoping that it might occur just one more time before they had to depart into the real world once again. And that was how their early morning went, husband and wife, making love. 


	21. The Miracle of Birth Part 1

Chapter 20  
  
The Miracle of Birth Part 1  
  
Hey everyone. I am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever. I hope that there are still some people out there reading this story. School has been so hectic. I definitely had to many extra things to do and not enough time. Now that summer is coming though I think that things should work out a little better. I promise that I will have the rest of this story up by the end of May, if not sooner. But please review.  
  
It's a week before Joey's due date and she has just left work. It was her last day before she went on maternity leave for two months. The Daycare Center, The Kid's Place, was only a block away from the apartment which she shared with her husband Pacey and soon her new daughter or son as well. The walk today took longer than usual, and she soon realized that a woman who was nine months pregnant walks very slowly. Finally she arrived home, grateful that their apartment building, although very old, actually had an elevator which worked most of the time. Luckily for her, today was one of those times.  
  
As she got of the elevator and approached her apartment door she smiled to herself as she felt the baby kicking, remembering the running joke between her and Pacey. "This baby is certainly going to be one hell of a soccer player." She decided to take a quick nap before Pacey got home later that night.  
  
About an hour later she woke up to the shrill sound of the telephone. "Hello" she said as she answered it, surprised to her husbands voice on the other end. "Pacey, what's the matter, is everything all right ?" Joey frantically asked.  
  
"Jo, calm down. Everything is fine. I just wanted to see if it was okay with you if I worked late tonight. One of the assistant chef's went home sick and they asked me if I could fill in for him. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this. If you don't want me to I can come home when my regular shift is over." Pacey finishes.  
  
"Actually Pace that sounds great. I am so tired I think that I am just gonna crash right now. Plus this sounds like a great opportunity for you. Go on, you can stay." To emphasize the fact that she means what she says, Joey yawns when she finishes.  
  
The two talk for a few minutes and then hang up. A few minutes later Joey is once again asleep. However barely an hour and a half later she is awoken, not by the phone this time, but rather from a pain in her stomach. "Damn this baby really has a powerful kick." she thought to herself. A few minutes later she felt the pain again. but this time it did not feel like a kick at all. It felt more like a contraction. Or at least what she thought a contraction felt like. It was kind of like indigestion. If Bessie hadn't given a general idea of what labor felt like, Joey probably would have just taken some antacid and gone back to sleep. (AN: definitely got that idea from Friends series finale tear with the whole Erica and chandler thing, great episode)  
  
Realizing that she was in labor, Joey began to panic. "Why now, how come this couldn't have happened when Pacey was here. How am I going to get to the hospital? I refuse to give birth in a living room." She grabbed the phone and began to frantically call her sister. To her dismay she got the machine. She then remembered that Bessie was at a convention and would be getting back very early the next morning. She tried the restaurant but only got a buy signal. With Dawson in California, Jen and Jack at Boston Bay, and Doug on vacation in Florida with his girlfriend of two months she had no one else to call. She made one last attempt, hoping it would work, but also dreading what would happen if this actually went through.  
  
The phone rang once, twice, three times. Joey was just about to hang up when she heard a voice.  
  
"Hello" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Witter. May I please speak to your wife. This is Joey Witter." Joey said and held her breath, waiting for the response.  
  
"Mary isn't here right now. But I'll tell her you called." It was hard to tell if Sheriff Witter was mad, angry, or tired.  
  
"okay" Joey was just about to hang up when the pains came again. Putting aside all her hate for this man she knew what she had to do. "Wait Mr. Witter. I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Well make it quick."  
  
"I'm in labor. Pacey is working and I can't get a hold of him. My sister is out of town and your wife was my last hope of having this baby in a hospital by trained professionals. Can you please find it in the kindness of your heart to put aside whatever hate you feel towards your son and me and help me for the sake of your grandchild."  
  
Without even a moments hesitation, Mr. Witter responded, "I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Be ready and I'll come up to the apartment." With that the line went dead and Joey began to pack.  
  
Ten minutes later she was in Mr. Witter's police car speeding down the streets to Capeside General Hospital. Because of Sheriff Witter's notoriety, she got into a room almost immediately. While she got settled in the room, Mr. Witter went to call his son. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
AI got through to the restaurant. He said that he will be here as soon as he can. He was trying to get a car to borrow and then he is headed right down."  
  
"Thank you." Joey whispered in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They sat there in silence until Joey had yet another contraction, this was one even more painful than the last. Noticing that she looked upset Mr. Witter tried to comfort her. AI watched my wife do this four times, and I never got over how brave she was. It amazes me that woman can go through this. I told her this once. All she said was that the reward was well worth the pain."  
  
Joey began to say something but was cut off. "Joey, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I said to you, but I would like to try to explain something. Most people don't know this but Mary and I were no yet married when we had our oldest daughter. We of course knew that we would be married, we had been dating for almost three years and I was planning on proposing at Christmas time. Well one night we decided to go ahead and have sex, it was a first for both of us. Back then protection was much less effective than it is today. Two weeks later Mary told me that she was pregnant. My parents refused to speak to me, although they never took it out on my children. We were both lucky that Mary's parents took care of us and helped us through our rough times. But I always missed my parents. These last few months I've been thinking about that but I've been to stubborn to admit that I was wrong. So I hope that you will let me be a part of my grandchild's life, as well as a part of your's and my sons life."  
  
Joey had tears in her eyes. "I forgive you. I would love it f you would be a part of my families life. That would mean so much to me."  
  
"I'm glad that you feel that way Joey. I just hope that my son feels the same way to."  
  
Just then Pacey walks into the room. "I do, Dad. I had everything that you said. I thought I cold never forgive you but I was wrong." The two men hug and then Mr. Witter leaves the room. At the same moment Mr. Potter rushes in.  
  
"Oh Joey I just got back home from work a while ago. I got your message and came here as quickly as possible. How are you feeling?" Mr. Potter said, out of breath from the long run from the parking lot to the second floor.  
  
"I'm good Dad. I'm just glad that you and Pacey could make it." Joey looks over at Pacey who is sitting next to her on the bed and smiles.  
  
Mr. Potter realizes that the young couple want a moment to themselves. "I think that I am going to get a bottle of water from the vending machine. If you two need anything I will be out in the hall."  
  
Pacey begins to talk to Joey. "I am so sorry. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have worked late."  
  
Shh, Pace, its all right, you couldn't have known. Lets just drop it, okay." Just then Joey makes a hideous face as she experiences yet another painful contraction.  
  
"What's the matter. Are you okay?" Pacey is suddenly concerned that his wife might not be okay.  
  
"Pacey I'm fine. This is just contractions. They hurt like hell but unfortunately you have to deal with them." Joey says trying to reassure him.  
  
About an hour later the contractions are getting really bad. There has been no nurse or doctor in there since before Pacey came and he is starting to get really pissed. He storms out of the room determined to find a doctor.  
  
(Out in the hall) Pacey finally finds a nurse. "Hi, um excuse me. Yeah my wife is in that room down the hall. She kind of going through this thing called labor, you know where she gives birth to a baby. I know that this is a first time experience for both of us, but shouldn't a nurse at least check on us once in a while?" Pacey yells at the nurse who just stares back at him with a blank face.  
  
"Well I'll send a doctor in there as soon as I can. But we are very busy." The nurse says in a fake happy voice.  
  
"No, send doctor in now. Even if all the doctor does is tell us that she has another couple of hours before this baby shows up it will be a lot more reassuring to me."  
  
Just then Dr. Morano walks around the corner to witness Pacey yelling his last few words at the nurse. "Excuse me, Nurse Smeltz, what is going on here?"  
  
"I was just informing this man that there are other women actually in labor at this hospital that Doctors must help. Just because his wife is having. . ."  
  
The nurse was cut off by an even angrier Pacey, "Dr. Morano, my wife has been here for three hours and a nurse has seen her once."  
  
"I'll be right in there Pacey. Just let me wash my hands."  
  
Satisfied with this response Pacey returns to Joey's room, followed a few minutes later by Dr. Morano. After examing Joey for a few minutes she begins to talk. "Joey you should have been in the delivery room fifteen minutes ago. Nurse why don't you prep her for delivery. If all goes according to plan, you two should be parents pretty soon. 


	22. The Miracle of Birth Part 2

Chapter 21  
  
The Miracle of Birth Part 2  
  
Okay so I have no idea when I am going to get this up. Definitely by Wednesday, hopefully sooner. It just kind of depends on how fast I type. I have no idea the exacts of baby deliveries so if anything is wrong im sorry. Thanks to Vale for reviewing.  
  
Joey was being wheeled down the hall to the delivery room, with a very frantic Pacey by her side. They finally get into the room and the nurse gets Joey ready to have her baby. She holds Pacey's hand as she experiences yet another painful contraction. Pacey winces in pain but says nothing.  
  
"Okay Joey, the next time you have a contraction I want you to try and push." Dr. Morano said calmly.  
  
"Is everything all right, because I heard that labor, especially if it is your first child can take a really long time." Pacey wonders out loud.  
  
"Well, usually that is the case. But not always. Actually several first time mothers have quick deliveries. And Joey may have been in labor for quite some time before she realized it." Dr. Morano responds. "Joey did you feel any pains in your stomach before you realized that you were in labor and got to the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah but I thought that it was just the baby kicking." Joey is about to say something else but she feels another contraction coming on. Remembering what the doctor said she begins to push, nearly breaking Pacey's hand as she does.  
  
"Oww, Oww, Jo, that's a hand. Its not really meant to be crushed." Pacey says, clearly in pain.  
  
"You know Pace, you better shut up. I think that any pain you are experiencing now is trivial in comparison to what I'm going through right now."  
  
Pacey shut up after that and despite all the pain that she was in, Joey never again yelled at him. After a few more contractions that resulted in nothing she began to feel another one coming on. As she was pushing she heard the doctor say that the head was crowning. That was when the real pain began.  
  
"Come on Jo, you can do it. Your almost there." Pacey says and closes his eyes, hoping that Joey does not take his words of encouragement as an insult.  
  
Luckily she just roles her eyes and of course squeezes his hand as she begins to push again. "Okay Joey the shoulders are coming out now, just a few more pushes and your baby will be out." Dr. Morano said.  
  
"I can't do it. It hurts to much." Joey said, near tears.  
  
"Jo, you are the strongest person I have ever met. You can do this. I know you can. And anyway after living with me on a boat for three months I thought you said you were ready for anything." Pacey said.  
  
He knew his words had their desired effect when Joey managed to crack a smile. She then looked down and remembered for the first time the silver chain with her mother's guardian angel. She was overcome with strength at that moment and pushed as hard as she possibly could.  
  
"One more push Joey."  
  
Joey pushed hard and the next thing she knew, her baby was out.  
  
"Pacey, Joey, congratulations, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl." Dr. Morano said smiling. "Pacey would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
Pacey cut the cord and Dr. Morano handed the baby to her beaming mother. "I'll be back in a minute to get her cleaned up."  
  
"She's beautiful." Joey said, with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"This is so amazing Jo. I can't believe we created her. Together, the two of us." Pacey said, the pride apparent in his voice.  
  
"What do you want to name her?" Joey asked?  
  
"Well Lillian is kind of out I guess." Pacey said remembering the Leery's daughter, Lilly.  
  
"How about Samantha, it was my mom's middle name." Joey asked, hoping that Pacey liked the name.  
  
"That sounds perfect, Samantha Josephine Witter." Pacey said, adding the middle name.  
  
"I like that, a lot." Joey said  
  
The doctor came back in and cleaned up Samantha. She then gave Joey her daughter back, saying that she could hold for a few minutes until she had to be taken to the nursery.  
  
Pacey climbed into the bed and together they sat, admiring their beautiful baby girl. 


	23. Coming Home

Chapter 22  
  
Coming Home  
  
I've been having a really bad day for like two days now. And last night I was going to post this chapter (and start a new one) but midway through typing the nex6t chapter our power went out (kind of like how our stupid DirecTV kept losing the signal and I couldn't watch TV all night. So please REVIEW. It would really really make me happy.  
  
Two days after Samantha was born, Joey was ready to leave the hospital. Despite her protests, she was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Samantha was in her arms. Over the past two days they had had several visitors and both the parents and their baby were understandably exhausted.  
  
Flashback It was less than a day after Joey had given birth. She was resting in her hospital bed. She had just finished feeding Samantha and wasn't feeling very well. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Pacey coming back from the cafeteria with something to eat, she told the person to come in. Much to her surprise her sister was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Bessie, I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"I am too, Jo. I just can't believe I missed it. I wish I could have been there. Where's my niece." Bessie said all in one breath.  
  
"Bess, slow down. First of all I know that you could not help missing this. And second, Samantha is sleeping in the nursery, I just finished feeding her.  
  
Bessie grimaces as she remembers her own experience with breast feeding and begins to speak, "You named the baby Samantha, that's a wonderful name. All Pacey would tell me when I called was that it was a girl. Nothing else."  
  
"I know I told him not to tell you her name. I wanted to tell you in person, so that you couldn't hide how you really feel about the name. Her full name is Samantha Lillian Witter." Joey said with a smile.  
  
Just then Pacey walked through the door followed by the nurse who was holding Samantha. "I saw you coming down the hall and I knew that you would want to see your niece the minute you got here." The nurse placed the baby in Joey's arms and left the room.  
  
"She's beautiful Jo, she looks just like mom, except for those blue eyes of course. Those she got from her Daddy." As Bessie says this she looks over at Pacey. She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "So how does it feel to be called Dad?"  
  
"Scary as hell. But what scares me more is the thought of her as a teenager. If she's anything like her Mom, she is going to have me wrapped around her finger. All I know for sure is that she definitely won't be dating until she's at least twenty, wait twenty-nine years old." Pacey finishes his last statement with a serious tone. But from the smile that is playing on his lips the two women could tell that he was joking.  
  
"You're going to be a big pushover with her Pace, you know it." Joey said, laughing.  
  
Bessie stayed for a little while longer, but Joey soon got tired and the nurse came back in saying that Samantha needed to go back to he nursery.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The car ride was about thirty minutes and Joey and Pacey sat in silence for the majority of it. Although it was quiet they were communicating a million thoughts just through their facial expressions.  
  
When they finally got back to the apartment they went to place Samantha in her crib. The room was painted a pastel yellow and had a beautiful illustration on the wall. Not sure whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, they had decided to paint the walls a neutral color. The painting on the wall, which Joey had slaved over for three months, featured all the different nursery rhyme characters. On the wall by the window there was another painting which Joey had painted on canvas so that when they moved the next year she could take it with them. Although it was created to resemble the childlike qualities of a nursery rhyme, for Pacey and Joey it had a much deeper meaning. It had two young children, a boy and a girl, holding hands as they stared up at the starry sky and sailed of into the moonlight. The name on the boat read "True Love."  
  
They put their baby down and she immediately drifted off into a deep sleep. Pacey whispered to Joey as they stared down into her crib, "Should we call her Sam, Sammy, or Samantha?"  
  
"You know when we were naming her I didn't even realize that all possible nicknames for her would be so boyish,." Joey said, chuckling out aloud.  
  
"Well I guess it runs in the family." Pacey replied, making fun of Joey's own name, which like their daughters, was very boyish.  
  
"I guess that we should probably call her Sam." Joey said, giving it a lot of thought.  
  
"Thank god you said that. I don't know if I would really like to be reminded of a baseball player every time I said her name."  
  
Together they watched Sam as they slept. Once they became to tired to stand anymore they went off to their bedroom, hoping to get a few hours sleep before Sam inevitably woke up. Sorry if its kind of short but I wanted to get it posted and I only had a half hour to type it. Please REVIEW!!!! 


	24. A Dad and His Daughter

Chapter 23

A Dad and his Daughter

I know that the past few chapters have basically been the baby and Joey and Pacey. After this chapter I am going to try and make the next one be more Joey and Pacey only, I might jump ahead a few months. I hope that everyone likes this chapter, only a few more left and then on to my next story. (Gilmore Girls, not DC). Please REVIEW!!!!!

Pacey and Joey awoke to the sounds of crying, screaming baby. It had been four weeks since they brought Samantha home from the hospital and for weeks since either of them had gotten a full night of sleep. Knowing that Joey would need to be well rested for the next day, when she would be returning to work from her maternity leave, Pacey told her to go back to sleep and get some rest. He would take care of Sam.

Groggily, Pacey walked out of the bedroom, down the short hallway and into the next door. He turned on a small light which had a teddy bear at the base. It had been a baby gift from Gretchen before she moved to Miami for an internship at a magazine. She was also attending Miami University.

Walking over to the crib in which his daughter lie crying, he gently picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair which his parents had given to them and had once been in his room.

"Shh, shh Sammy. Do you need your diaper changed?" Paey proceeded over to the changing table, which had been a gift from the Leery's, and checked Sam's diaper. "I guess that wasn't the problem. How about a bottle?" Pacey walked out to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle for the baby. He tried to give it to her but she only drank a little before pushing it away and crying louder. He returned to her room and sat down in the rocker. "Sam can't you go easy on me? This is my first time doing this. I'm trying my hardest at this daddy thing, ya know? I hope I do a good job." With a crying baby sitting in his lap, Pacey was about to give up all hope of ever getting sleep that night. Finally he got an idea. "I hope this works." His voice was soft and quiet as he began, "Hush little baby don't say a word . . ." He continued with the rest of the song. By the time he was done his little girl was fast asleep in his arms. He put her back in her crib and whispered I love you to her before he left the room.

As he was leaving the room he snuck one last look back at his daughter, in doing so he failed o notice his wife standing in the door and bumped into her.

"How long have you ben standing there?" He asked her.

"Long enough. You're great with her, ya know." Joey said smiling. "Come on lets go back to bed."

The two walked back to their room and Tried t sleep for the rest of the night.

I am completely aware of how bad that chapter was but I just wanted to get it posted. Please review. Only a few chapters left.


	25. Settling In

Chapter 24

Settling In

Okay so I actually updated. I'm going to fast forward to like August when Pacey and Joey would be getting ready to go to school. Lots of Pacey and Joey mush. Jen and Jack are already in Boston, in their second year of college. Joey, Pacey, and Sam are moving into their new apartment. Just so everyone knows this is my plan for the next few chapters: (it might change)

Chapter 25- Sam's birthday

Chapter 26- 4 yrs Later graduation from college with a big surprise

Chapter 27- Epilogue many years later

Then its done tear

"Okay so do we have everything we need? Cuz I do not want to have to turn around halfway there." Pacey said with a smile on his face, knowing that Joey typically forgot at least one thing whenever they went somewhere.

"Yes Pacey we have everything. We cleaned the apartment, made checklists, and packed the car last night. All our large furniture we moved up last week while Bessie watched Sam. I did not forget anything." Joey said. "Now lets get Sam in her car seat and get going."

It was now the beginning of August. Joey and Pacey were moving up to Boston that week. College started in two weeks. Joey was going to Worthington University and Pacey, who had managed to improve his grades was going to Boston Bay College. They all go into the car and headed out. They had said their goodbyes that morning.

The drive took about three hours. They had to make more stops than they usually would because of the baby, but neither of them minded. "So explain to me again how it is going to be possible for us to go to college, work, and raise a baby." Pacey asked.

"Well part of the scholarship allows me to receive free daycare at a center just off the campus. Since you trained a lot at Marco's your shifts at the restaurant won't be so bad, mostly afternoons and early evenings. You signed up for all morning classes. I have mornings off and just afternoon classes and some evening ones. I also was accepted to work part time at the daycare center until I can find a job in a writing field." Joey told her husband for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "And if we ever really need someone to watch Sam, Grams, Jen, and Jack have told us numerous times that they will watch her."

"We are really lucky. If it weren't for our friends I don't think that we could have ever did all this." Pacey said smiling.

"We are especially lucky that Grams offered to watch Sam to morrow night so that we could et settled in without having to worry about her." Joey said.

"Oh settled in, is that what they're calling it these days." Pacey said with a smirk as the couple pulled up to their apartment building. The two took turns bringing the boxes up to their apartment on the second floor and watching Sam. They had come up the week before with Doug and Jack to get al their larger items set up. The rooms were painted, Sam's room was again yellow with nursery rhyme characters on the wall. Of course the beautiful True Love canvas Joey had painted was also hanging. Basically all they had to do was get things such as their clothes, dishes, etc. packed away. They finished most f this and ten went to bed. They kept Sam's crib in their room for that night knowing that they would miss her the following night while she was at Grams.

THE NEXT DAY

"Thanks so much again for helping us out Grams." Pacey said as he gave Sam one last kiss. "It really means a lot to Joey and me."

"I'm sure it does, I know how hard it is to get some alone time when you have aan infant. You and Joey deserve this, cause lord knows once you start school and work you won't have time or energy for anything." Grams said in a knowing tone. "Now get on home to your wife, I can see that that is where you want to be." With that she shooed Pacey out the door.

"Joey I'm home. How is that pasta coming?" Pacey called out as he entered their apartment.

"It's fine, I did just what you said. I stayed far, far away from it." Joey replied as she entered the kitchen.

Pacey put the finishing touches on the dinner and they sat down to eat. Joey was wearing a short denim skirt that buttoned down the front and semi revealing tank top. "You look really beautiful Jo." Pacey said admiringly.

"Thank you." was her reply.

Throughout dinner their comments became increasingly suggestive. Joey foot also crept higher and higher up Pacey's leg until she reached her destination. She could feel him through his pants.

"Jo, we are never gonna make it through dinner if you don't stop that." Pacey barely managed to get out.

Joey didn't listen but merely kept up with her massage. "If this is bugging you what I'm gonna tell you next might kill you. I'm not wearing any underwear" Joey said seductively and finished the last bite of her pasta, "and now I'm not wearing a skirt."

Joey got up and began to walk to the bedroom, she was stopped however by her husband sweeping her off her feet and laying her down on the couch. Together they proceeded to "settle in" to their new apartment, several times in fact.

I hope that everyone liked that chapter. Please Read and Review. It really means a lot.


	26. Birthday Party

Chapter 25

Birthday Party

Okay basically this is going to be a filler chapter. I am going to have this finished really soon. I know that I have said this a lot but I swear this time it is true. Only two more chapters. It really means a lot when people review.

It was November 12th, Samantha's first birthday. Her parents were in the process of preparing their house for their friends and family who were coming up to Boston just for the event. Joey just put out the last bowl of chips and was fixing Sam's hair as the door bell rang. Bessie, Mr. Potter, and Alexander were on their way up.

"Josephine Witter you look wonderful."

"Thank you Bessie, you don't look so bad yourself, especially for a five month pregnant woman." Joey said commenting on the fact that her older sister was indeed pregnant.

"Thanks sis, Bodie says he's sorry he couldn't come ut someone had to stay home and run the Bed and Breakfast. But he did want me to show you this." Bessie said while showing her sister her left hand, usually bare of all jewelry, new adorned with a small ring, an engagement ring to be exact.

"Bessie when did this happen? How come you didn't tell me?" Joey was practically screaming now.

"Last night over dinner and because I knew I was seeing you tomorrow."

Just then Mr. Potter and Alexander, who until then had ben standing quietly at the door cleared their throats at the same time.

"Oh you guys I'm so sorry. How are you's? Alexander you got so big." Joey exclaimed as she hugged her nephew.

"I want to see my grand baby." Mr. Witter said as he picked Sam up out of the bouncy chair that was sitting on the floor next to them.

Soon all the guests had arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Witter, The Leery's, Jen, Grams, Jack, Doug, Gretchen, even some friends from the restaurant and the daycare center. There were also some other teen mothers that Joey had met through work, who had come with their children. The children who were old enough ran around the living room playing games. The adults passed around Sam and Lily for a while and then laid them down together for a nap. Once the infants awoke everyone sang happy birthday.

"I'm really sorry Dawson couldn't be here but he is just so busy working on this film, there is no way he could have gotten off. I know that he waned to though. He misses you two so much." Mrs. Leery said.

"How is Dawson, we haven't talked to him in such a long time." Pacey asked.

"He's doing great actually. He loves school, has a great internship, and even is dating someone." Mr. Leery answered.

"Really, who is he?" Joey asked inquisitively. This was the first she had heard of Dawson's love life since Pacey first told her that Dawson was gay.

"His name is Jason and he is a student at school with Dawson. I have some pictures, very cute, too bad he's gay." Mrs. Leery said jokingly.

They passed around the pictures as well as others that the other guests had brought. Finally it was time for everyone to go home. The Leery's and Mr. Potter were staying at Grams for the night. Bessie, Alexander, and Mr. and Mrs. Witter were staying with Pacey and Joey. Gretchen was staying at a friends, and Doug was driving back to Capeside.

Finally when everything was cleaned up Pacey and Joey went to their room. Sam was in their room because Bessie and Alexander were in her room on an air mattress. Mr. and Mrs. Witter declined the offer to take the younger Witter's bed and were sleeping n the pullout sofa I the living room.

After getting into bed Pacey turned to Joey, "I can't believe we got through a year of this. I love you so much."

"I love you too Pacey." She replied before drifting off to sleep.


	27. Graduation and A Trip

Chapter 26

Graduation and a Trip

Basically it is four years later. Joey and Pacey are graduating from college. Sam is four. Bessie is married to Bodie. She had a baby girl named Stephanie Josephine. Dawson is in a serous relationship (not Jason) He is also a director. Yep you guessed it, "The Creek" Jen will not die but she did have Amy. Grams has breast cancer but is also not going to die. This is going to be kind of long so please please read it. Please just let me know that someone is reading this fic. REVIEW!!!!!

It was the morning of her graduation and Joey was nervous, no scratch that she wasn't just nervous, she was sick to her stomach, going to throw up nervous. In fact that was what she was currently doing. Getting sick in the bathroom. Pacey came in to see why she was in there so long.

"Hey Jo, hurry up, you're gonna miss your graduation." Pacey sad as he walked into the bathroom. "Whoa, are you okay."

"Yeah Pace, I'm great, in fact I'm walking on sunshine." Joey said sarcastically.

"Are you just nervus or do you think that you have the flu?" Pacey asked, clearly worried.

"I think it's a little of both. I am definitely nervous, how many times do you have to make a speech in front of thousands of people. But Sam did just get over the flu two weeks ago and she probably passed it on to me." Joey sad. She was feeling much better so she got up and proceed to prepare for the big event.

"Mommy, Mommy do you what today is. It is May 21st. You are gradulating today." Sam cried as she ran into her parents room.

"That's right sweetie, it is May 21st. Are you all ready. You look so pretty in your new dress." Sam was dressed in a pastel pink sleeveless dress. Her long, slightly curly brown hair was in pigtails. "Why don't you go sit in the living room with daddy and watch tv until I'm ready. With that Sam left the room.

The three of them finally got into the car and headed to the ceremony. Al of their friends and family were there. Jen had her baby Amy, who was six months old, as well as her fiancee Greg. Jack and his boyfriend Matt, Grams, Mr. and Mrs. Leery, 4 year old Lily, Bessie, Bodie, 3 year old Stephanie, 7 year old Alexander, Mr. Potter, Mr. And Mrs. Witter, a very pregnant Gretchen and her husband Rob, Doug and his wife Rachel, Dawson and his boyfriend of two years Carter, Missy and her three year old daughter Angela as well as Nick, Diane and their two kids 7 year old Chad and 2 year old Janie. Missy was Joey's best friend. She was a fellow scholarship winner, a year younger than Joey. She also worked at the daycare center. Nick worked at the restaurant with Pacey. They had become very good friends since Pacey began work.

"I am so glad that you all could make it" Joey exclaimed as she saw everyone sitting in the crowd.

"What and miss you give a speech in front of thousands of people, miss Valedictorian." Bessie cried, throwing her arms around Joey in a warm hug.

Everyone was staying in Boston for the week. Both Pacey and Joey were graduating only days apart and their families were hosting a celebration party.

Soon the ceremony had begun. Before she knew it, it was her turn to give a speech. "Hi everyone. I wanted to start out by saying that Worthington has given me such a great experience, it has taught me about life, and hard work. And while Worthington has taught me all these things I would not have had the opportunity to experience it had it not been for the wonderful support group that I call my family and friends. I became pregnant in my senior year of high school. Despite the odds my family, and my wonderful husband encouraged me to go to school, to be my best. Without them I would not be standing here today. The most important people in my life have been my husband Pacey who helps me when things are rough and keeps me going when I am ready to give up, and my daughter Samantha who gives me reasons to imagine and believe in magic everyday. Without these two wonderful people as well as everyone else who has supported me, I would be nothing. I would just like to remind everyone hear today that nothing can be achieved by isolating yourself. You need support and love. Good luck to everyone."

As Joey finished everyone applauded her speech. Soon the diploma's were handed out and the ceremony was over. After talking to everyone for quite some time, the kids all began to get restless. They had all gone out for dinner the previous night and had decided that they would be all on their own that night. Bessie, Bodie, Stephanie, and Alexander were staying at Pacey and Joey's. Everyone else was staying either in hotels, with friends, or with Grams. The past summer Joey and Pacey had added a daybed to their tiny office so that they could have a guest room. Bessie, Bodie, and Stephanie were sleeping there. Sam had gotten a bunk bed and Alexander was going to sleep in her room, on the bottom bunk of curse because Sam refused to sleep anywhere but on the top.

"So we will see you back at the apartment?" Bessie asked Joey. Bessie and Bodie were going to cook dinner for their kids at Pacey and Joey's while, Pacey, Joey, and Sam went out for dinner.

"That sounds good" was Joeys reply. With that the two families went their separate ways.

At the restaurant, they were just finishing up their dinner. "Joey, Sam has something that she wants to give you."

"Nuh uh, Mommy it's from ME and daddy." With that Sam pulled a box off of her lap and handed it to Joey.

"Pacey you didn't have too." Joey opened the box. Inside was a picture. "Wait I don't understand, last time I saw her she was nowhere near finished. How did this happen." Joey was looking at a picture of The True Love completely finished looking even better than it ever had.

"Well you know that weekend Bessie came up and I went fishing with Doug. That was kind of a lie. I was actually in Capeside fixing this up. Wait you didn't see the note underneath."

Joey read the note. "Dear Joey, Sam and I are so proud of you. You make us happy everyday that we see your smiling face. You work so hard and that is why this summer we are going on a trip to the Keys, the three of us. It will just be like that first magical summer that we spent together only this time we will have our beautiful daughter with us. Love, Pacey.

A Joey placed the note back in the box she was crying. "Pacey can we really do this?"

"You don't start work at the newspaper until September and I don't start work at the restaurant until the end of August, we have more than enough time and we have been saving money since before Sam was born." Pacey said. "So what do you say?"

"I say that we are going on a trip." Joey exclaimed and then hugged her wonderful husband and beautiful daughter.

Ok so this was going to be all one chapter but then it was getting to long. I have a tendency to lose interest if a chapter is to long so I figured that I would cut the chapter in half.


	28. A Second Graduation and A Big Surprise

Chapter 27

The Second Graduation and a Big Surprise

Two more chapters and ten it is all over. Pacey's graduation, the party, and of course the epilogue. Please if you are reading this let me know, R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! I'll be done by tonight.

Two days later, it is Pacey's graduation. He is ready and waiting while his wife and daughter prep in the bathroom.

"Are you two coming or what?" He heard his four year old daughter Sam jump off the counter and come running.

"Daddy don't I look pretty?" Sam was wearing a yellow pair of shorts with a white shirt which had a flower in the middle, her hair was hanging loose.

"You look gorgeous angel, now where is your mother. I be she doesn't look have half as great as you do." Pacey said, scooping up his daughter and swinging her in the air.

"Oh really, how can you be so sure about that?" Joey asked as she came out of the bathroom, wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was covered in large pink and green flowers and came just to her knee.

"Wow you look absolutely amazing, Jo." Pacey said amazed at his wife.

"Thanks, but we better get going." Joey said and the three hurried out the door. Bessie and Bodie had left earlier so that they could get the kids a late breakfast and not be in anyone's way.

Everyone who was at Joey's ceremony was at Pacey's. Before it began Mr. Witter pulled Pacey to the side. "Son I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I never thought you could accomplish so much but you have. You are a successful chef, a wonderful father and husband, and an excellent student. It is an honor to have you as a son." Mr. Witter had tears in his eyes, as did Pacey.

The ceremony soon started. "And now I would like to introduce to you student who has excelled throughout his years at Boston Bay and has achieved the position of Valedictorian, Pacey Witter." The dean announced.

Pacey got up and began to make his speech. "If somebody would have told me five years ago that I would be head of my class in college I probably would have asked if they were taking drugs. I was a terrible student in highschool. That is I was until I met my now wife, Joey. She inspired me too work my hardest and do everything that I could to excel. Both my wife and my daughter have taught me so much about life, they have taught me too love life, to believe in the impossible, to dream, and too laugh. Without them, as well as my family and friends I would not be here. I used to take these people for granted but now I know better. So I just anted to remind people to love those around you. Good luck to everyone."

Everyone applauded and Joey wiped the tears out of her eyes. After the ceremony everyone again went their separate ways, they were going to be meeting at a small picnic area the next day for both Pacey and Joey's graduation party. Pacey, Joey, and Sam went home for a nice quiet dinner. Over the past few years Pacey had taught Joey how to cook and she had actually become very good at it. She cooked pasta and it was delicious. After dinner, just as Pacey had done two nights ago Joey said, "Sam has something she wants to give you."

"No way daddy this present is something Mommy is definitely reponsible for." Sam replied.

"Sam don't be so silly, give daddy your drawing." Joey said, laughing.

Sam presented Pacey with a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a ribbon. "I had no idea how to tell you this but your gift was actually my inspiration. Pacey unrolled te paper to find a picture of their family. "Jo your going to have to explain this a little better, wait why are there four, whoa, does this mean what I think it means. Are you really, are we gonna?" Pacey was at a loss for words.

"Daddy what are you doing, aren't you excited mommy is gonna have a baby!" Sam exclaimed, no longer able to keep a secret.

"Oh honey I am more than excited." Pacey replied, beaming.

Just then a knock came at the door. "That must be Bessie coming to pick up Sam. Are you ready sweetie?" Joey asked. Sam was going to spend the night with Bessie, Bodie, Alexander, and Stephanie. They were staying at a hotel for the night. After a long goodbye process Sam finally left. They cleaned up the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"So are you really excited Pace?" Joey asked.

"Are you kidding me, excited isn't the word. So are we going to tell everyone soon, why didn't you tell me sooner, wait what about our trip?" Pacey's mind was in a whirlwind.

"Ok first of all I am glad you are excited. Now to answer your questions, I was thinking we could tell everyone tomorrow, I just found out a few days ago and wanted the perfect time to tell you, and the doctor said that she would recommend me several doctors at he towns along the coast that I could visit so I am fine for the trip." Joey finished.

Pacey began to kiss her, first it was soft and gentle, but it soon became more and more passionate. They moved to the bedroom and "settled in."

The next day Pacey and Joey got ready for the picnic. "So are we really gonna tell them today?" Pacey asked.

"I think it would be the best thing if we told them now." Joey replied.

"Wait, are you sure that Sam is going to be able to keep a secret?" Pacey asked.

"Oh yeah, I promised her a new stuffed animal if she kept it a secret until after today. And you know how much she loves stuffed animals" Joey said laughing.

They got into the car and began their drive to the picnic area. When they got there al their friends were already there. It was decorated with balloons and a huge CONGRATULATIONS sign. There was tons of food and games. After everyone finished their lunch Pacey and Joey stood up to say something.

Pacey began, "We just wanted to thank everyone for coming up here and supporting us in everything that we have done these past five years. You all mean the world to us. Now I am sure you are all wondering what we plan on doing now that we are through with college. Well I was hired as head chef at a nice restaurant."

Joey continued, "And I was hired as an editor of a small newspaper, the editor there is retiring in August. We are going on a trip this summer down the coast on True Love, which Pacey just finished, the three of us."

Suddenly Bessie yelled out, "Wait where are you going to live?"

"Well we gave that a lot of thought." Pacey began.

Joey continued, "And we finally decided that we wanted to go back home to or rots. That is why we looked for jobs in Capeside. Pacey is working at the Little White House and I am editor of the Capeside Tribune."

Pacey interrupted, "And now, knowing what we now know, I think we are even firmer in our decision."

Seeing the perplexed looks on everyone's faces Joey began to explain, "I found out a few days ago that I a going to have a baby, I'm a month in."

Everyone began to congratulate her and the party continued late into the night.


	29. The Epilogue

Chapter 28

The Epilogue

I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has stuck it out through the end. It really means a lot to me. I am sorry I was so slow in updating. I know how much that sucks when you want to finish reading the story but there are never any updates. I am really so sorry about that. This was my first fic and everyone who read it was so supportive. You guys were the best.

This isn't gonna be very long, maybe like two pages. Just kind of wrap everything up. It is twelve years later, kind of a reunion thing. It is like one in the morning and I have to e up early. Sorry if its crap.

12 years later

"Samantha Lillian Witter, where do you think you are going wearing that outfit." Pacey asked his now 16 year old daughter. Sam was wearing a short skirt and cute tank top, as usual her father was being overprotective.

"Dad quit being so weird, I'm 16." Sam joked.

All of a sudden 12 year old Ellie Lynn Witter came running through the room being chased by 8 year old Joshua Michael Witter. "Dad, dad, Josh is trying to push me in the pool and I just straightened my hair." Ellie shrieked as she ran into the safety of her room.

"Aww Dad why is she such a sissy. All girls are such babies. I'm never gonna like them." Josh proclaimed.

"You never know son, and anyways isn't a certain little girl by the name of Jessica Scott (A/N Jen got married to Greg Scott and had another daughter Jessica who is also 8) whom I believe you had a crush on last time I checked." Pacey said.

Josh turned bright red and ran back outside.

"What is going on out there?" Joey asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh just our wonderful life." Pacey replied.

The two began to kiss, quite passionately, that is until they were interrupted. "Oohhh god you guys, can't you two knock I off for like two seconds. Isn't that how you started all this." Sam was referring to the fact that their intense love for each other had indeed resulted in Joey becoming pregnant at age 17.

"Well I happen to like my life very much, thank you miss I can't kiss my boyfriend for the weekend because he is on vacation with his family." Joey replied.

And it was true, although they had a rocky start Pacey and Joey made quite a life for themselves. They were not millionaires but they did make a decent living. They had a five bedroom house in a nice part of Capeside- that's right they stayed in Capeside since they moved there after college. Joey was still editor of the Capeside Tribune and also had a book published, based on her life. Pacey reopened the Ice House and business was thriving. They had three beautiful children all with eyes like their dad, hair like their mom, and stubbornness, a trait which each parent likely contributed. And now they were preparing for another addition to their house, well make that two. Joey was seven months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Every summer they went out on their boat, the True Love. All though they could have afforded a larger boat they preferred to keep the smaller, more memorable one. Although their lives had changed drastically over the past 16 years one thing remained the same, their love for one another. To prove this, above their fireplace hung the canvas which Joey had painted while pregnant with Sam, the picture of the two lovers on True Love, an everlasting memory of their own true love. They were preparing for a barbecue with all of their friends and family. No life couldn't get much better than this.

So there it is. It's all over. I hope that you liked it. I definitely want to continue with the Dawson's Creek stories but I think that my next one will be Gilmore Girls. I have an idea but I won't post until I have it pretty far along. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
